Sins of the Heart
by Princess Sin
Summary: Tsuzuki follows Muraki to his apartment where they get to know each other a little better.
1. Chapter 1 Dinner with the Doctor

Sins of the Heart 

Have you ever wondered about Tsuzuki's past? We really didn't learn Much about him from the animation or the book. So, this is what I think Is his past. But first, Tsuzuki has a date with the doctor.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Yami no Matsuei

Chapter 1: Dinner with the doctor

It was cold that night when you appeared back into my life. I had just finished a case. Hisoka and I stopped at a bar for a drink. The kid had went home saying he wanted to rest before our meeting with the chief tomorrow. I decided to stay a while longer and have a drink or two. To be honest, it was more like four glasses of wine. I was feeling pretty lethargy as I made my way home. The chilly wind nipped at my face as I settled my coat around me tightly. I shoved my hands into my coat pockets and walked to the end of the street. As I turned the corner, I stared in shock. I quickly leaped back the way I had come.

I leaned my head against the building staring up at the night sky. No, it can't be you. I felt my nerves jumping anxiously. I peeped around the corner and sure enough it was you, Kazutaka Muraki. So, you finally decided to reappear. Bastard! I watched as you shook hands with the owner of a small antique doll shop and cross the street. I could never quite understand your obsession with those china dolls with those marble eyes. Those things give me the creeps. It's as if they're watching my every move.

I cross the street also and followed behind you. The black fur of your white coat protected your delicate face from the harsh winter wind. I have to admire a person that can wear white and look good in it. And you do look good. I paused for a second to scold myself on thinking like that. Muraki is a fiend. I shouldn't be admiring you.  
I tailed you for about two blocks until finally you arrived at a very luxurious hotel building. I waited for about five minutes before walking up to the hotel. The door attendant opened the door for me and I entered a huge lobby. It was warm inside. On the ceiling was a huge mural of blossoming sakura cherry blossoms. There were several residents seated in leather chairs talking to one another or reading a newspaper. I heard Chopin playing throughout the lobby. Rich people have way too much time on their hands.

I walked up to the desk and smiled at the desk clerk. The young woman did a double take as a pink flush crept across her cheeks. I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from laughing at the comical look on her face. Blushing deeper, she smiled and greeted me. "Welcome to the Emperor Hotel, can I help you?" she had asked.

"Yes, a while ago a man came in here. He had white hair and glasses."

"Oh yes, you mean Dr. Muraki. He's one of our most distinguish residents." She told me.

"I'm sure he is," I grumbled to myself. "I wasn't sure at first if it was him." I lied to her.  
"I'm an old friend of his and I was wondering if you could tell me in which room he is staying. We haven't seen each other in a long time. I would like to surprise him."

"Sir, I'm sorry I can't. . ." She was about to say more but I decided to launch my secret weapon upon her.

"Please." I hit her with my patent puppy dog eyes. That did it. She crumbled and told me Muraki was in the pent house. It figures. Why it is the psycho, killers can live in a pent house while working stiffs like me live in a crappy one-room apartment.  
Damn that tight ass Tatsumi.

"Here, you will need this." She gave me a small plastic card. "There's a slot at the bottom of the elevator key pad. Put this in there and it will let you go up to the pent house."

"Thank you, you are so kind." I smiled and turned to walk away when another clerk came out.

"Who was that guy?" I heard the new clerk ask.

"He's one of Doctor Muraki's friends," said the other clerk.

"Should have known only the doctor would have a friend as sexy as he is." And the two women giggled softly.

As the elevator doors opened, I and two other people walked into the elevator. The first stop was on the tenth floor as the man got off. The second stop was on the twelfth floor as a teenage boy exited the elevator. There were twenty floors. The penthouse was on the twentieth floor. I was coming close to my destination. My heart started to pound against my chest. The eighteenth floor. I could feel every nerve in my body pulsing with anticipation. The nineteenth floor. I reached into my coat and pulled out a spell scroll. I raised the slip of paper and prepared to cast my spell as soon as the doors opened. When the doors slid open, I couldn't believe my eyes. I dropped my scroll and stared in utter shock at the sight before me. Roses. . . Dozens and dozens of roses lined the hallway. There were also rose petals scattered on the floor.

The doors was about to close. I placed my foot in the way and the doors reopen. I picked up my spell and held the slip of paper tightly in my hand. I exited the elevator. The scent of the roses were amazing as their aroma filled the air. I walked down the hall caressing the soft petals. At the end of the hall was the living room. I frown. The room basked in the glow of candles on a nicely prepared table. Next to the table was an ice bucket with wine chilling in it. The curtains were drawn back showing the view of the city. It was breathtaking. The lights shimmered like stars in the night sky. I walked up to the huge window looking out.

The sudden sound of movement startled me out of my thoughts as I turned to face a very familiar steely gray eye and familiar smile. "Good evening Mr. Tsuzuki, I have been expecting you." You said in that silky tone that sent a shiver up my spine. You were dressed in a pair of tan slacks with a white shirt. I could do nothing but stare.  
You looked so strange, almost normal. I've only ever seen you in suits. You look nice.  
Oh God, what is wrong with me. The possessive glare in your eye held me in place. At that moment I felt like bolting. Instead, I swallowed the forming lump in my throat and pushed down this unknown fear and faced you.

"Muraki, you're alive." I said trying to sound disdain.

"Well of course, you really didn't think I was dead?" You held that damnable smile.  
This for some strange reason made my heart flutter. Then the smile widen even more. "Why, Mr. Tsuzuki you were worried about me?"

I became flustered and tried to deny it. "Of course not. I was hoping you were dead."

You pursed your lips and feigned hurt. "You shouldn't lie. Your nose might grow"  
Your smile returned. "You won't need this." Muraki placed his hand over my hand that clutched the spell scroll. "As you can see, I am quite unarmed."

I yanked my hand from under your grasp as though I was burn. I did not want you to feel me shiver beneath your touch. I glared at you.

I hesitated for a second before I finally put the scroll back in my pocket. "You've been unarmed before and caused quite a ruckus."

The smile on that gorgeous face became . . . I don't know warmer. But that was impossible. Right. We are talking about Muraki. There is nothing warm about the guy. You continued to smile at me. It was so unnatural to see a sincere smile on those succulent; perfect . . . Whoa, what is wrong with me?  
I thought feeling a warmth pool in the pit of my stomach. I turn away from you staring down at the floor. I can just feel the blood coursing through my cheeks staining them red. Shit that's all I need is for this psycho to think I like him. I absentmindedly bit my bottom lip. I must be out of my mind. Why am I just standing here? I should be dragging his tight . . . Firm ass . . . Oh hell, what the fuck is wrong with me. It had to have been the wine. I thought panicky. I glanced over at the doctor and you held a hand out to me. I cocked a brow in question.

"Your coat," you said. I felt my heart about to burst out of my chest as you stripped me out of my black trench coat. You went down the hall and returned a few seconds later minus my coat. Muraki held out a single red rose and smiled. "As I promised Mr. Tsuzuki, a million red roses." I cautiously raised my hand and took the delicate flower. Then you pulled out a chair for me. "Please." You said inviting me to sit.

I hesitated a second and my curiosity just got the best of me. I wanted to see what you were planning. I took a seat. Muraki went into the kitchen and came back with two plates. You set a plate of beef strips, stir fried vegetables and rice in front of me. I stared at you as though you had two heads. "What's this?" I asked you Stupidly.

"Dinner." You simply stated and sat down across from me. You opened the bottle of wine and poured me a glass. "I've already eaten." I told him childishly.

You poured yourself a glass. "Well, you're not going to die. Just give it a taste and tell me what you think."

I stared down at the plate. I had to admit that the smell was tempting. I was lying about having eaten already. The truth is I was starving and that damn, tight ass Tatsumi does not give me nearly enough to eat properly. I sighed as my stomach growled protesting my hesitancy in partaking of this delicious meal. I picked up my chopsticks and placed a piece of meat in my mouth.

"Well?" Muraki asked expectantly.

"Wow, this is very good." I ate more of the tender meat.

"Really, it's not too spicy?" the doctor asked me smiling pleased. I shook my head no. "Good, I thought I might have put too much seasoning in it."

With chopsticks still in my mouth, I stared at him in shock. "You cooked this yourself?"

You nodded your head. "Well, you're not only a doctor, and a killer. You're a cook as well. Will wonders ever cease? I hope this isn't one of your victims I am eating."

Muraki frowned at me. Are you hurt by what I said? I felt bad about saying that but you have to understand why I feel this way. You killed Hisoka, prevented Marie Wong from resting in peace, tormented poor Tsubaki and drove me to the verge of wanting to die. I asked him. "Can you blame me for thinking this? You've been nothing but trouble every since our paths crossed."

Muraki circled the wine glass with one finger as though in thought. You seemed to be really thinking about what I said. You sighed. Muraki turned his gaze upon me. "Touché,  
you do have a point. But let it be known that I am not that depraved." You took a bite to prove your point.

Dammit, why am I feeling bad? The rest of the meal was in silence. Until finally we got to dessert. My favorite part of dinner. Muraki placed a huge slice of chocolate devil's food cake in front of me. I think I would have died of laughter if it had been angel's food cake.  
I love chocolates. The only thing better than cake is more cake. I ate a piece and cried with glee at how moist it was. "Did you make this?" I asked filled with pleasure. You nod your head. I went back to enjoying my treat.

I know that when it comes to sweets. I tend to be a little. . .what's the word hyperactive or childish. I guess my face must have been smeared with chocolate cake. I stare over At Muraki and you was smiling at me. "Mr. Tsuzuki, you're such a child." The doctor leaned over with his napkin and wiped my mouth.

"Yeah, Hisoka tells me the same thing." I began to pick the cake apart but I continue to eat it. It tastes too good for me not to eat it.

"You look rather distress. Is there anything wrong?" Muraki poured me a cup of coffee And dropped three sugar cubes in it and handed it to me. I pick up my spoon and stirred the black liquid.

"I understand that they worry about me but I hate it when they treat me like I'm a child." I sighed and leaned my head back to stare up at the ceiling.

"Or an idiot." Muraki said softly. Can you now read thoughts? It was what I was thinking But didn't want to admit it aloud. Yes, they do treat me as if I'm an idiot.

"Yeah, an idiot. They can't believe how a dimwitted, goof ball, slacker like me can have such powerful spirits. Then when they have gotten tired of me. They just throw me away without looking back. Tatsumi was the same way. He just came to me one day and said he couldn't work with me anymore. He didn't give me a reason or anything. He just turned around and walked away. Tatsumi never knew how much I . . . Loved him. So, I've tried to carry on with my duties without him." I smiled sadly to myself. "I think I must have had about twenty partners after that, but in the end, they all left me behind without as much as a second glance."

"Maybe they are afraid of you." Muraki rested one elbow on the table and his hand was cupping his chin. "People with great powers are usually misunderstood."

I turned my head to look at him and snorted. Then I returned my attention back to the ceiling. "They don't understand."

"Understand what?"

"I have to behave the way I do. It is the only way I can make it up to . . . her."

"Who is her?" The doctor asked sipping the coffee. I stared at him. You really seemed sincere and wanted to know. I clutched my hands into a fist and sat up straight. I shouldn't be sitting here talking to you. I should be dragging your murdering ass in to be judged. That is what I should be doing. So why am I hesitating. Why do I want to stay here with you? Why Do I want to . . .? I shuddered.

"Are you cold?"

I shook my head and glanced over at you. You are so sexy. Dammit, why did you have to be a vile murderer. And why am I thinking about doing things to you and with you. I could feel the color rising in my cheeks. Why not tell him. A gentle little voice whispered to me from the back of my mind. He is the only person that seems to truly want to know more About the real Asato Tsuzuki. He can't hurt you anymore than you already do. Strengthening my Resolve, I decided to tell him.

"She was my older sister, Ruka Tsuzuki."


	2. Chapter 2 Her name was Ruka

Disclaimer: I do not own. I wish I did 

**dark inner thoughts**

_/inner thoughts/_

flashback

I was six years old when my older sister took me into the village. I was so excited. I was going to school. She told me that I would meet many new kids to play with. Since we lived a good ways from the village. There were no other families with in miles of where we lived. Our home was a modest one. Mother had a small garden out back where she grew most of our vegetables. Father would return home with the days catch from a nearby stream. Then there was my big sister, Ruka. She was so beautiful with long flowing black hair and black cheerful eyes. She was older than I was, which rubbed me the wrong way at times. Big sisters can be a pain in the ass when they want to be and Ruka was no different. Maybe it was because she acted more like a mother than a sister. I didn't mind. Really I didn't. I knew she loved me and I loved her. You might say she was father, mother, sister and brother to me. Other times she was more of a confidant. I was never so glad of this when I first started school.

The entire class fell silent as my sister led me up to the front of the class. I clung to her holding on to her kimono. She bowed to the teacher smiling. "Ohayou Gozaimasu, sensei."

"Good morning, Ruka-chan and who do we have here?" the teacher asked smiling.

She pried my fingers from her kimono and shoved me forward. "This is my little brother Asato. Little brother say good morning."

I bowed stiffly to the teacher. "Ohayou Gozaimasu, sensei." I said parroting my sister.

All the kids burst out laughing. The teacher turned to his class and scolded them for laughing. Once they settled down, he turned his attention back to his new student. "Well,  
Asato I hope you will like the class. Take the seat behind Yukine-chan."

"Now Asato," Ruka said kneeling before me. "I want you to be a good boy and not cause any trouble for the teacher, okay."

"Hai." I went to sit down. Ruka smiled once more and left the class. She had to get back and help mother. After school, some of the children and I were playing games when the parents arrive. They immediately snatched their children away. "Stay away from him, Hajime, he is a demon"  
one mother told her son as she stared daggers at me.

"Look at his eyes," another mother, shrieked in fright holding her daughter close to her chest. "Only a demon would have those color eyes. Monster!"

"I don't want you to go anywhere near that monster, Yukine," spat another of the mothers.

"He will only bring misfortune upon you," replied one of the fathers. "Stay away from my child, you -you demon!"

With each hateful word spoken by the parents I felt my heart sink deep into the pit of my stomach. They hated me. I couldn't understand why. Why should the color of my eyes make them hate me and call me a demon. I watched with a heavy heart and tears in my eyes as the parents led their children away. A blurry vision of my sister appeared before me. I could see by the sadness in her eyes, she had seen every thing that had happened. I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her waist burying my tear soaked face against her stomach. I pulled away from her to look her in the eyes. "Sister, why do the other parents say I am a demon?" I asked in a timid voice. Her eyes began to mist with tears as they fell down her cheeks. Ruka pulled me into the safety of her arms and held me tight. She never answered me. She just continued to hold me and kept repeating that she was sorry.

Since the adults hated me, the kids began to copy their parents' hatred towards me in more violent ways. So, I became an outcast. All the kids would make fun of me, pelt me with rocks and beat me. The name of Asato Tsuzuki became a curse. I could see whenever she would come to pick me up from school that this tore at Ruka's heart.

A group of boys was beating me into the dirt when Ruka came up on us. She ran the boys away and knelt down beside me. "Are you all right, otouto?" She helped me to stand.

I had tears in my eyes and I wiped blood from my nose. "No, I'm not all right. I don't understand, sister. What did I do to make them hate?" Ruka just held me in her arms and let me cry on her shoulder. "You did nothing little one," she whispered in my ear. Then she took my hand and we went home.

end of flashback

"So, what happened to your sister?" You asked pouring me another cup of coffee. I leaned forward in my chair staring into the black liquid. I sighed. My heart felt heavy as the image of my sister appeared in the coffee. She looked just as I remembered her when she was twenty.

"She's dead now. I rather lost count of years. My mind refuses to remind me how long it has been. She was everything to me. I love my sister but it seems the gods was hell bent on making my life unbearable," I said cradling the cup in my hands. I so wish she had lived. I miss you Ruka. Even after all these years, your death still tears at my soul.

You watched as tears slipped from my eyes to fall down my face. You raised a hand and wiped the tears from my face. Hell, I swore I would never cry again. Yet here I am. I don't know why I keep saying I will never cry again when in the end it is all I ever do. At night, it is so bad sometimes.

I smiled as I remembered. "Ruka was always happy even when she was feeling bad. When she was feeling sad, she would always dance. She loved to dance. It was Ruka that taught me how to dance. Personally, I never could figure it out but to tell the truth. I liked dancing with her. But all that changed a year later when we found out that Ruka had a weak heart. After that, she would be so tired and pale only after walking a short distance. She could no longer walk me to school. I didn't mind because then, she wouldn't have to witness me being beaten by the other children. I thought my life couldn't get any worse, but I was wrong." I smiled bitterly or maybe, it was sadly. "That bastard I called father just up and abandoned us. He couldn't take the accusations."

"What do you mean?" You ask me pouring yourself another cup of coffee.

"He couldn't take the fact that he had a very sick daughter and a demon for a son." I scratched the side of my nose. "No, I take that back. He could handle Ruka being sick. It was me. He couldn't take the villagers all claiming that I was demon. I started to come home beaten up, bloodied and bruised a lot."

flashback

I limped into the house. Mother, upon seeing me, rushed to me. My face was bruised,  
swollen and my lip was bleeding. My eyes had black rings around them. My nose was bleeding and my jaw was swollen. My clothes were torn and dirty.

"My baby, what happened?" My mother asked catching me before I hit the floor. She lowered my dead weight to the floor and cradled my head in her lap.

Ruka ran to my side kneeling beside me. She stared into my battered face and tears fell from her eyes. "Why mother? Why do they treat my brother in such a hateful way? He's only a child."

"I do not know." Mother answered my sister sadly. Although I had a feeling, she did know. Ruka rests her hand on my forehead and brush the hair from my face.

"My poor little brother, I wish I could wipe away all your hurt and pain." Ruka kissed my forehead lightly.

Suddenly the door opened and my father entered. "Son, what happened?" he asked kneeling down beside me. Before I could say a word. My father answered his own question. "It was the children in the village, wasn't it."

"Why do they hate me, father?" I asked my father pathetically as tears fell from my lavender colored eyes. "Am I a demon like they say."

"No, you're not a demon," my mother says holding me tightly in her arms. "You are Asato Tsuzuki, our son, our pride and joy. You are human." She gently kissed my cheek.

But out of the corner of my eye, I could see a strange expression on my father's face. I didn't know what it was but the look made my heart break. My father's eyes were filled with sadness and disgust and misery. I watched father stand up and storm into his room slamming the door shut.

xxxxx

That night at dinner, everyone was quiet. Father ate silently. My mother's eyes were swollen and red from crying. They had argued but I didn't know why. I wondered if it had been about me. My parents had been arguing a lot lately and it always had something to do with me. /_/Maybe I am a demon. Mother and __father seems to always be fighting/ _Tsuzuki thought sadly. _/Does this mean father hates me like the villagers __all do./_ I was feeling distress when I felt a gentle hand rest on top of mine. I turned to see Ruka smiling at me.  
She rested her head against my shoulder. It was comforting to know that she would always be by my side.

After dinner, Ruka and I went to bed. Mother and father began to argue. It was a heated one as father shouts seemed to make the walls shake. I became frighten and went to my sister's room. "Ruka," I said peeping through the door into her room.

"What's wrong Asato?" She asked sitting up in bed. She motioned for me to come in.

"Ruka, can I sleep with you tonight?" I asked her frightened. I think she understood my fears because I saw her flinched when father's voice thundered through the room. She nodded her head and I ran over to the bed and jumped in. "Thanks sis." I kissed her on the cheek and snuggled close to her. We laid there listening to our parents argue. A few minutes later the arguing stopped and we heard the front door slam. Ruka and I got up and peeped out the door. Mother was on her knees in front of the door crying. We came out and knelt down beside her. "Mother, what is wrong?" Ruka asked in her soft voice.

"Your father . . . your father has left us," she said sobbing into her hands.

"Left? When will he be back?" I asked stupidly. Ruka stared at me with tear soaked eyes and then buried her face into mother's neck. 'Oh Asato," she cried.

"Sweetheart, your father isn't coming back." My mother took my hand and pulled me into her arms. I continued to let her hold me as I sat there stunned.

"What will we do mother?" asked Ruka wiping tears from her eyes.

I had to know. "Did . . . father leave because of me. Am I really a demon? Am I the one that cursed Ruka with a weak heart. Am I to blame for everything that has cause us unhappiness?"

"No, don't you ever say or think that. You are not a demon and you are not to blame for your sister's weakness," mother cupped my cheeks and raised my face to look me in the eyes.

"Then why do they hate me so?" I needed an answer. "I've done nothing to any of them. All I ever wanted was for them to like me." A sob rattle in my chest as I could no longer hold back my tears. They flowed like tiny waterfalls down my cheeks. "I know the color of my eyes are not something that a normal person would have, but I just want to be like them. Human."

Ruka wrapped her arms around my neck. "Mother already told you that you are human, little brother. Don't you believe her?"

I nodded my head and let my tears stop. I looked up at my mother. "How will we survive, mother?" I asked her.

"Don't worry. We will be fine. As long as we are together, we will be fine"

xxxxx

It was a cold winter day when I and Ruka buried our mother. It was three years from the day when our father left us. Mother worked herself to death trying to earn money to take care of her two children. I wanted to help but the villagers hated me and refused to hire the village demon. Ruka and I stood at the lone grave. She slipped her hand into my hand.

"Don't worry, Asato, we will be all right as long as we have each other," Ruka smiled up at me.

"How can you be happy? Mother worked herself to death trying to take care of us," I said angry. "It should have been me. I am the man of the house. I should have been the one providing for you and mother." I clenched my hands into fists at my sides. "If father had stayed . . ." I couldn't finish.

"Don't think of it. There's no use in harping on 'what ifs.' Mother is dead. Father has abandoned us. The cold fact is we are all that is left of our family and I know mother would not want us to be sad or angry." She knelt down in front of me cupping my cheeks in her hands, she kissed my forehead. "I smile my brother, because I am so happy you are my little brother."

I rested my head on her shoulder and sighed. "Some of the villagers would take you in. You should go. You would be happy and taken care of properly." She pulled away to stare at me frowning.

"And what about you? Who will take care of you if I am gone?"

I let her pull me back into her embrace and rested my head on her shoulder. "I can take care of myself. You need not worry about me."

Her hold tightened around my neck. "How can I be happy if I am away from my beloved brother. I shall not abandon you as our father did." I opened my mouth to argue, but she just shook her head. "No, I will not leave you. I am your big sister." She sighed. "I am not stupid brother. I know that I am not long for this world." I pulled away from her to stare into her onyx colored eyes. She smiled sadly at me. Just as I was about to say something. She placed a finger across my lips silencing me. "I am going to die Asato. There's nothing anyone can do to change it." She stroked my wet cheeks as tears flowed down my face. "I would rather spend my few remaining years with you." She pressed her forehead against mine. "You are my family. So, you may as well forget the notion that I will leave you. You are stuck with me"  
She pulled me into her embrace and we remained there until night fell.

end of flashback

We sat in silence for a long while. You stare at me with a look of concern. Your hand twitch almost as though you wanted to move it but decided against it. I stare into your warm concern eye. I began to wonder. Who are you Kazutaka Muraki. Why is it that you are maniacal, homicidal and sinister one moment. Kind, caring and gentle the next. I don't understand you, doc. Why is it that you are in a profession that saves lives but yet you have taken so many lives. What happened to you Muraki? In those two months that you disappeared, you seem to have change. Where were you hiding?

"Please go on and finish your story." You smile and my heart flutters in my chest.

"Why do you want to know about my past?" I finally got up the nerve to ask you. You sat there pondering my question. I'm sure you must have asked yourself that same question.  
But if you don't have an answer. It is okay with me. Right now, I'm just glad I have someone to talk to. On cold nights like tonight, I think about my mother but just about every night I think about my Ruka. I wish I could see her again but she has long since been reincarnated into her new life. I wanted to know who she is, but the Gushoshin twins has told me clearly, NO!

You stir slightly in your chair, as you seem to have come to a decision about the question I put before you. You stare into my eyes and smile. A soft caressing expression makes me want to . . . oh hell! What am I thinking. I close my eyes and take a deep breath but that soft expression remains as you answer.

"Maybe I will tell you later. When our relationship becomes more solid."

"Relationship! What relationship?" I practically scream in a fluster at the silver hair man. "There is no relationship. I don't know why I'm telling you all this. I should just take you in and let the department deal with you."

"But you won't." You smile at me smugly. You son of a bitch. Why can't I hate you,  
Muraki? I know I should. I did at one time. But now, I don't know. It's almost as though something in my heart has changed towards you. What is this strange feeling? Ruka. I wish I knew who you were in this life. Then I could talk to you. You always understood me and knew how to make me feel better. I sigh.

"Finish your story, Mr. Tsuzuki." You try to urge me to finish.

"You're not going to answer me." You just continue to stare at me with that soft gentle expression. I sigh again. Then a thought hit me. "If I finish. Will you tell me about yourself?"

You just held your smile and sipped your coffee. "We'll see." You said after you settled your cup on the table.

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

flashback

As the years went by, I would hunt for our food. I was damn good at hunting. Wonder why I never did it before. My sister would remain at home. Our lives were simple for those years in-between. My sister and I would go into a nearby field and gather flowers. She would make a crown of purple and pink wild flowers and placed it upon my head. I felt silly but I would bare it for Ruka's sake. I liked seeing her smile. It was like the sun shining just for me. "There," she said after the crown of flowers was on my head. "You look so beautiful like an angel sent from heaven to watch over me." I blushed. I couldn't help it. Whenever she talk like that I always feel embarrassed.

"Beautiful," I said flustered and turning red as a beet. "A girl is beautiful. I'm handsome."

Ruka fell back on the ground laughing so hard until tears fell from her eyes. "It wasn't that funny," I mumbled to her.

She sat up wiping tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry, my little angel but with those lovely wide lavender colored eyes of yours. Beautiful is the only way to describe you."

That did it. I knew I was red as an apple. I cleared my throat and stood up. I held a hand out to her. "Come on, let's go for a swim." She took the offered hand and pulled herself up. We held hands and went into the forest. The river snaked its way through the forest to flow on the other side of the village. She ran to the riverbank and dived into the water without taking off her kimono. She squealed.

"What's wrong, Ruka?" I asked frightened.

"The water is cold," she said shivering. I laughed and jumped in to join her. We splashed around a while laughing and talking. I always feel so much better after talking with her. Afterwards, we climbed out of the river and stretched out on the grass letting the sun dry us off. Ruka cuddled close to me and we fell asleep. It was night when we headed home.

About two months later Ruka became sick. On certain days she would be bedridden for days and I would have to do the cooking. Let's just say, cooking isn't my strong suite but Ruka ate everything off her plate.

I sat on a boulder near a stream thinking about my sister when I heard some boys laughing on the other side of some tall reeds. I followed the sound and came upon the boys in a clearing. They had sticks and playing as if they were samurais. As I stepped out of the tall grass the boys stopped their playing. I knew these boys before my world fell apart, and I had to quit school.

"It's that demon, Asato!" yelled one of the boys.

"My father said he's evil," a dark hair boy accused.

"I am not!" I yelled at them.

"Yeah, something broke into the barn and killed a horse and three chickens!" another boy yelled out. "It was you, wasn't it Asato. You changed into your demon self and attacked the animals."

"It was not me!" I yelled trying to defend myself. "I am not a demon. My mother. . . "

I started to say but another one spoke up. "Is dead and your sister is sick. You're probably the one who made her sick."

Then one of the boys picked up a rock and threw it at me hitting my shoulder. I stumbled back clutching my shoulder. "Why don't you go off somewhere and die, demon"  
Another boy picked up a rock and hit me with it. Soon, all the boys had rocks throwing them at me. Fear swept over me as I ran along the river bank trying to escape the angry group of children. They chased me with sticks and pelted me with rocks. I ran as fast as I could but the boys were still behind me. I tripped over something and fell to the ground. The boys surrounded me and began to beat me with the sticks. They kicked me in the stomach and the back. All the while they called me a demon and wished I was dead.

When the boys became tired of beating on me. They went home leaving me badly beaten and bleeding on the ground. Every inch of my body was wracked with pain as I decided just to lay there. I wondered if the villagers would take care of Ruka if I should die. A tear spilled from my eyes. I wondered if anyone would miss me if I were gone. Yes. Someone would miss me I realized. Ruka would miss me and for her, I would live. I smiled. I would go home. I just needed to rest for a while.

It was night when I finally awakened. It was a warm night as fireflies flickered around me. I smiled to myself thinking about Ruka. She loved watching the fireflies. I could still hear her sweet voice as she gave me her reason why she smile even when she is hurting inside. 'I smile because I am so happy you are my little brother.' A warm feeling of contentment and love envelops me as I could feel my sister's arms comforting me. _/I think __I'll take Ruka some flowers./ _He slowly lifted his battered body from the ground and limped home.

xxxxx

Eight years later, Ruka became seriously ill. I placed the thin frame of my sister on the bed and told her I would be back with the doctor. I was eighteen now. I ran through the village to the doctor's house. The night was warm as crickets chirp in alarm. Arriving at the doctor's house, I banged furiously against the door. Jerking the door open, the middle-aged man glared at me in disgust. "What do you want boy?"

"Please, you have to come. It is my sister. . .Please you have to help." Tears poured from my eyes.

"I'll tell you like I told your parents. She has a weak heart. She is going to die Asato. You may as well learn to live with that fact." The man glared at me as though I was nothing but dirt. "It's best that she dies. Then there will be nothing keeping you here. You can leave and take your cursed presence from this village. Every since you were born. You've brought nothing but misery to this village. Your poor mother died of a broken heart because that useless husband of hers abandon his family. You are an abomination and should die." The man spat before slamming the door in my face.

Drying my tears, I ran back home to be with my big sister. I went into her room and knelt down beside the bed. She was pale and her breathing was labored. The tears started to fall from my eyes once again. She looked so fragile lying there. Her long black hair was splayed across the pillow like a blanket. She slowly opened her soft dark eyes that glittered like onyx in the dim light of the torches. She raised a hand up to my face and cupped my cheek.

"The . . . doctor will be here soon," I said choked.

She smiled sweetly at me. I could see the sadness in her eyes. "He's not coming is he, brother." I turned away. She turned my face to her. "It's okay brother. I am not afraid of death. The only thing I regret is leaving you behind," she said gasping for breath.

"No, you can't die. Please don't leave me here alone, Ruka," I said sobbing uncontrollable.

"Don't cry brother. Don't let the sadness in your heart consume you. Smile and be happy that I am your big sister." The smile on her face brighten. Although I could see the pain in her dark eyes. She smiled for me. "My brother, even though it may feel like your heart is being ripped from your body." She grunted as her weak heart began to slow down and she gasped for breath. "Do not . . .blame the villagers for the way . . . they treated you. People are afraid of things that are different so . . . they lash out. Promise me brother that you will go on with your life with a smile on your face."

"Ruka," I said sniveling.

"Is it a promise, brother?"

"I promise Ruka that I will always smile and that I will be happy." I tried drying the tears from my eyes but the tears kept falling like rain. "I will never let the darkness consume me."

"Good, that is all I ask of you." She closed her eyes and sighed in contentment. Then she opened them to stare at me sadly. "I'm sorry I won't be here with you. But remember, I will be within your heart and I shall always love you, my little angel."

This time when her eyes closed. They remained closed as she stopped breathing and her hand fell limply to the bed.

"Ruka . . . Ruka." I shook her as though it would wake her. "NO!" I screamed as my heart broke. The pain I felt was terrible as I went spiraling into the depths of misery. _/She's gone. My big sister is gone. What am __I to do/_

Working on automatic, I stood up and went into the other room. I heated some water and poured it into a basin. Going back into my sister's room, I undressed her and began to clean her body. Then I dressed her in a white kimono with pink flowers. I went out to gather a handful of pink and purple wildflowers, she loved. I placed the flowers in her hands and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "All your pain and suffering is now over, beloved sister. Now you can rest in peace along with mother. I shall . . . miss you, Ruka." I said choking on my tears. My heart was filled with despair until I felt as though I would die also. "Sleep peacefully, my dear sister." I took a torch and began to set the whole house afire.

A short while later, I stood outside the home I along with my mother and sister lived in and watched as the house turned into a blazing inferno. As the blaze rose higher engulfing the house I felt something dark and cold take hold of my heart.

**She's gone, and it's all because of sthe townspeople.**

/_No, it can't be. They would never do anything that would hurt my sister./_ I began to argue with myself.

**You think so. You remember what that doctor said. He told you that he was glad your sister ****would die.** That evil voice in my head pointed out.

_/I don't . . . / _But before I could say anything else. The wicked voice inside my head spoke cutting me off.

**That doctor could have come. He could have saved your sister but instead, he was glad she was ****going to die. He is hoping that you would leave and never return. He called you a demon, a ****monster that should not have been born.**

_/Please don't./ _I fell to my knees sobbing and clutching the side of my head. _/No more. Please. I'm so __tired and my heart ache. The two people that was important to me is gone. I shall never see my__sister's beautiful smiling face again. Her sweet gentle laughter shall never brighten my day again./_

**I know you are in pain. But did that doctor think abaout how much you would suffer if your**

**sister were to die? Did anyone ever give a thought to your feelings? **The dark voice beat at my shattered heart tearing down all my defenses. **Pluse if the villagers cared about your sister then they****should have known that hurting you would hurt your sister. They don't care about anyone but ****themselves. They should pay for all the hurt, pain and suffering they caused you. They should ****pay for letting Ruka die.**

I let my hands fall to my side as my eyes clouded with a darkness that was unfathomable. All my anger, despair, pain, and suffering crashed in on me consuming my heart destroying my soul. All my love and compassion was pushed in the back and buried somewhere deep within my heart. I stared into the blazing inferno and my eyes were truly those of a demon. A demon bent on the death of every man woman and child in the village. I walked over to a tree stump and pulled the axe from its wooden bed. Hefting the axe, a dark sinister smile spread across my face. _/Yes, they will all die, and the first to feel my wrath shall be Doctor Matsushita./_

End of flashback

"So, I went into the village and killed them all. It didn't matter who they were or how old they were. All I knew was that they all had to die." I stare at you and I can see sympathy in your eye. What do you truly feel for me Muraki. Well, it doesn't really matter, now does it. "After that, I wander from town to town lost in my own world of purgatory so to speak."

"Purgatory?" You ask me with a frown.

"Yes, because from that day forward, I have heard the voices of the villagers I killed begging me not to kill them." I looked away from your piercing gaze. "My days was filled with their pleading voices and my dreams filled with blood. And all the while, I could see my sister staring at me sadly. I had broken my promise. Desecrated her last request. I could no longer live with myself or with what I had done. I tried to kill myself but the police got to me. I was taken to a hospital."

"I know." You said drawing my attention back to you. "You were in my grandfather hospital. It is where I first learned about you. My grandfather keep detailed notes on you and a photograph. It is how I found you."

"Yeah, well. I have no clear memory about that time. All I could remember was that I wanted to die." I got up from the table and went over to the window. I leaned my forehead against the cool pane and looked out at the streets below. My heart felt so heavy remembering my childhood and my sins. I sighed heavily and closed my eyes. "Do you think I was wrong?"

"About what?" You ask me quietly.

"About letting the darkness control me and killing the villagers." I sigh again and turned to face you. You sit at the table thinking about my question. "Was I truly a demon like everyone said I was"  
Resting my head back to stare up at the ceiling. I waited for you to answer.

"Well, I believe everyone reacts to certain situations differently." You tried to make me feel better.

"But that's not what I ask you."

"If you're looking for me to judge you Tsuzuki. I'm afraid I can't help you." You fell silent for a while. When you spoke, again your voice was very close to me. "Besides, I think you have already judged yourself to be guilty. Why else would you be a guardian of death."

I lowered my head to stare into your face. I am so confused. Your expression was one of gentle concern. I could almost . . . Whoa! What in the hell is wrong with me. Why in the seven hells am I behaving like this. You are my enemy. I have to take you and . . . Oh God, what did I just say.

I felt your hand caressing my face and I turned to you. You were so close. I could feel your breath against my lips before you pressed them against my own lips. Weird, I always thought I would be disgusted if you kissed me. But I feel no revulsion whatsoever. Your lips are warm and soft. Your hands move down my body to snake around my waist. You pull me close and the heat from your body causes me to moan against your mouth. Your tongue rub against my lips asking for entrance. Hesitantly my lips part and your tongue plunges into my mouth taking what you desire. I moan again and let my arms wrap around your waist as I kissed you back.

Wait a second. How did I end up on the floor? How did you unbutton my shirt without me noticing?  
And when did your hand end up in the front of my pants. My breath came in heavy pants as your hands skillfully removed my aching length from the confines of my trousers. Your hand moved up and down wringing moans of pleasure from me. God, it felt so good. I began thrusting myself up and down into your fist wanting more. I cried out in ecstasy as you nipped and sucked on my neck. Your tongue moved seductively down my neck to latch onto my nipple. Your teeth nipped and tugged on the sensitive peak. I wanted to scream because it felt just that good. I wanted more. Your hands moved over my body lighting fires everywhere you touched. My mouth opened in a scream but not a sound came out. I could feel myself coming close to release. I nearly came when I felt your lips close over my arousal. I closed my eyes as I tried to breath but the air was hot. My lungs burned with every breath I took.

I raised a shaky, sweat-dampened hand and raked my fingers through your silver tresses. I had a feeling that your hair would feel like silk through my fingers.

Suddenly Hisoka, Maria Wong, Tsubaki and countless other people faces appeared in my hazed mind. They all were begging me to save them from Muraki. My eyes widened in horror as the realization of what I almost did struck me like lightning. "No." I pushed you away from me shaking my head in confusion. I know I must have looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. I couldn't help it. I was just about to lie down and spread my legs for enemy number one. God, I must be sick in the head.

I quickly scrambled to my feet and ran to the elevator. I stepped inside and pressed the button down.  
To my relief, you did not follow me. I leaned back and exhaled. Immediately I began to straighten my clothes. I had to hold my breath as I stuffed my painfully aroused cock into my pants. I was so damn uncomfortable. Shit, I had left my coat in your apartment. Well, it doesn't matter. I'm going home anyway. When the doors opened, I rushed out. Thank goodness, those two flighty desk clerks weren't there. I walked out into the cold and sucked in a deep breath. I began to walk away. As I did, I had a feeling that I was being watched. I turned to look up at the hotel. I saw you standing at the window watching me. I turned and walked away into the night.


	3. Chapter 3 I'm So Into You

Tsuzuki's **lecherous voice**--you know that kind of voice that just want Muraki to do all sorts of dirty things to his body.

_/inner thoughts/_

Chapter 3: I'm so into you

I finally arrived at my apartment. After helping Youka with her sink, I crawled into the living room and sat stiffly on the couch. I was still hard. No thanks to Youka. She is a secretary for the accountant department. She was killed in a car accident when it went over a cliff at the age of twenty-five. The woman, however, was a flirt. All the time I was under her sink. She kept caressing my thighs. Telling me, how lonely she is living in her apartment alone. Damn her for making me think of you. Every touch she made I thought of you. The chilly air had calm my arousal making it bearable. But that horny bitch just stroke the flames. Dammit, I close my eyes and all I see is your face. A warmth like I've never felt before pools into the pit of my stomach to flow down to my groin. Thinking about you has made my pants very uncomfortable.

"The hell with it," I growled in anger. I quickly took off my pants tossing them to the floor. I rip open my shirt and latch my fingers onto my left nipple. I tug on it as I began to stroke my stiff length. I close my eyes and let my mind drift back to your apartment. I can still fill your lips against mine, soft and caressing. I imagine that it is your fingers tugging on my sensitive nipple. Your hand stroking my aching arousal. Your lips pressed firmly against my own.  
My breathing became heavy as a lit sheen of sweat covered my lithe body. I feel your tongue against my lips asking for entrance and then plunging inside to take what you want. Now I wished I had stayed until you had finished me off. I thrust rapidly into my fist. My hand and cock is slick from the precum trickling from the head of my cock. God, I can't take this any more. I wish it were you. . . .Wait a minute did I just think that. Fuck, I don't care anymore. All I want is for this fire to be put out. I am close. So very, close. With one final thrust, my back arches off the couch as I came over my chest, stomach and hand. I collapse back onto the couch letting my breathing calm. I was so tired. I decided to clean myself in the morning. I curled up on the sofa and drifted off to sleep.

xxxxx

I was awakened the next morning by the sound of someone banging against my front door. I sit up in bed. . . Wait, did I go to bed? I stared down at my body and I was wearing a pair of red silk pajama bottom. My stomach and chest was cleaned as well. Was I so exhausted last night that I don't even remember cleaning myself up, and getting into bed? The sudden banging against the door snapped me out of my thoughts. I tumbled out of bed and made my way to the front door. Yanking the door opened, I was greeted by a sour faced Hisoka. The young guardian glared at me in anger.

"You're such a lazy bum," Hisoka started in on me early. "Don't you know what time it is. We have a meeting with Chief Konoe in fifteen minutes."

"Oh shit," I said staring at the clock. The kid was right. We had fifteen minutes to get to the ministry. "Give me a few minutes. Come on inside, while I get ready." I hurried to my bathroom leaving the door open for my partner to enter if he wanted.

xxxxx

Hisoka and I stood in front of Chief Konoe's desk. As usual Tatsumi was there as well looking quite stoic as usual. The sour faced elder ranted on about something. I wasn't paying attention. My thoughts went instead to the night before. _/Did I really, wish that Muraki had completed his seduction of me./ _I shuddered at the thought. I shied away from what the implications of that meant. But for reasons of its own my body,  
traitor that it is, enjoyed your skilled attention. Rats, I need to stop thinking about that night. I felt my cock twitch in my pants as I remembered how your kiss seem to sap the strength out of me.

"TSUZUKI!" Chief Konoe yells at me and throws a book at me. "Are you paying attention to me you slacker."

I quickly snap to attention. "Sorry sir, I was just. . . It's nothing." The chief stared at me as though he didn't believe me. Then he sighed and tossed a folder towards the kid and me.

"What's this?" Hisoka asked catching the folder and opening it. The young guardian's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. I reached over and took the folder from the kid. When I saw the picture of you, I think my heart stopped. He was going into a . . . Oh my God, that's the antique doll shop I saw him come out of last night.

"When was this taken?" I asked in a daze.

"Last night," said Tatsumi. I think my heart dropped into the pit of my stomach when I heard that.

"So, he has finally shown himself," I heard Hisoka say in hate. "Good, I was hoping he would resurface soon."

"Actually, Muraki has been in Tokyo for over two months now," said Tatsumi. "We have been keeping him under surveillance all this time."

"But, why didn't . . .?" I began to ask but the chief cuts me off.

"We tell you?" The chief said finishing my question. "Well, we wanted you boys to rest after your battle in the Shikigami's Realm. Anyway, we have been tailing him for quite some time. We have yet to find out where he has been hiding since the fire in Kyoto."

"Why would you want to know that?" I asked the chief finally taking my eyes away from the photograph.

"Well, if he should disappear again. We will know where to look," said Tatsumi pushing his glasses back on his nose. "He disappeared so thoroughly until this day, we still have no ideal where he has been hiding."

"So, for the past two months I had been using a few of the trainee guardians to tail him," the chief told us. "But the trainees need to get back to their duties. Since Muraki is held up in your district Tsuzuki. I'm putting you and Hisoka in charge of keeping an eye on him. So far,  
he has done nothing but work, go to dinner or go out to the theater."

"Watch him!" Hisoka shrieked in rage. "After what that bastard did to me and to Tsuzuki why are we just watching him, dammit. We should be knocking down his door and dragging his fucking ass in to be judged."

"I'm not going to try and say I know how you feel," Tatsumi said gently. "But your orders come from the King of Hades himself."

Both Hisoka and I stared at Tatsumi in shocked disbelief. The King of Hades! He wanted us to only, watch Muraki. I began to wonder why. This same man has done countless offences to the departed souls. "Why would the King of Hades not want us to capture Muraki"  
I had to ask.

Tatsumi shrugged his shoulders. Chief Konoe spoke up. "Ours is not to reason why. . . If the King himself says to do nothing. We do nothing. Do I make myself clear, Kurosaki." The chief glared at my young partner. "I do not want a repeat of what happen in Kyoto. You two may not be so lucky next time."

"Also Tsuzuki, the King has activated Rule 32. When the time comes, we expect you and Kurosaki to do your job," said the chief. To say the least, I was taken aback. Rule 32. This was the first time, as far as I know, that this rule has been used.

"Yes sir, we understand," I said sounding rather pathetic as I remembered how I snapped when Suzaku came without me calling it to kill the poor girl you was controlling. "It will never happen again." My resolve to bring you in was reestablished. I will not let you distract me again. Next time, I will bring you in and you shall answer for each and every crime you've committed against an innocent soul.

I saw a light reflect in the eyes of the chief. I wondered what it could be when a cup arched through the air and struck the side of my head. "Get to work, you slacker!" The chief yelled at me. I immediately scrambled out of the room with Hisoka behind me.

The kid walked behind me deep in thought. I can just imagine what Hisoka is thinking.  
'Muraki is alive. Now's my chance to kill him.' You truly are a silly little boy if you think you can stop someone like the doctor. I could probably stop you but do I truly want to do that. I shake my head in annoyance and scowl. Of course, I want to stop you. You are a bane in my existence. Suddenly, an image of you leaning over me smiling pops into my head and I come to a startled halt. The kid was so wrapped up in what he was thinking. He crashed into me.

"Hey idiot, warn someone when you are going to stop," the kid started his tirade of insults. What happened next not only shocked him but me as well. I had finally had enough of his sass. I turned to him with hard amethyst eyes and said through gritted teeth, "Maybe if you weren't having wet dreams about the many ways to kill Muraki. You would have noticed me when I stopped."

That did it. Hisoka just stared at me with his mouth hanging open in utter shock. _/What's the matter? Didn't __think I had the balls to get angry./ _I smirked at the expression on his face. That shut the smart mouth brat up finally. I turned on my heels and went back to my desk.

xxxxx

The good thing about it was Hisoka didn't open his mouth the remainder of the day we were in the ministry. The bad thing is. His silence didn't last long. Once we went to watch Muraki's pent house. The brat started in again. I really don't like arguing so I decided we would split up. Hisoka would watch the front of the building and I would watch the back. I chose the back because the wind wasn't as bad in the alleyway. Also, I didn't bring my coat with me. Maybe I am an idiot. I left one coat in Muraki's apartment and forgot to bring my other coat because I was late for work. Oh well, no one ever said the life of a guardian of death was easy.

I shoved my hands into my jacket and hunched my shoulders trying to keep the wind off when you appeared beside me. I yelp clutching my hand over my heart. I took in several breaths before I finally spoke. "Dammit Muraki, why can't you just walk out of a building normally. You nearly gave me a heart attack." I calmed my breathing and stared at you. You wore a big stupid grin on your face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." You said lying not too convincingly. "But I figured you would be cold out here. So, I brought your coat." You pulled my trench coat out from behind you. I grabbed it and put it on. I sighed as I slipped my arms into the sleeves. I felt like melting away. The inside of my coat was still warm.

"So tell me, how long are you and the others going to keep watching me?" You asked cocking one brow. I was shocked to say the least. But then, this is you. I should have known you would know.

"Until we are told otherwise." Shit, why did I tell you that? I turned away to glare at the ground. Sighing I turned to face you. Probably wouldn't matter anyway. You always have a way of finding things out.

"I see." I watch you as you shove your hands into the pockets of your coat. I shuddered remembering how those same hands explored nearly every inch of my body. My gaze move up your stomach over your chest to rest upon your mouth. God, what I would give to taste them again.

"Ack!" I squeak. I must be losing my mind.

"Something wrong?" You ask. I just shook my head. I don't know how you do it but I am against the wall with your lips inches away from mine. Your breath was warm against my lips. It was such an intoxicating feeling. Your hand caressed and stroked my side. Your fingers closed around my left nipple. I moaned as your fingers pinched and tugged at the aching peak through my shirt. Damn it all, why don't you hurry up and kiss me. When he did kiss me, I could see stars bursting in front of my dazed eyes. This felt so good. It just couldn't be wrong. Then you moved your mouth down to my neck and latched your teeth onto the flesh. I couldn't help it. I lost control. I began rubbing my stiffening arousal against yours. Oh God, you were so hard. I shivered in animalistic want. I wanted you to touch me everywhere. But to my dismay, you pulled away.

I didn't want you to stop. I shamelessly reached for you. You grabbed my hands and kissed them both. I shivered at the warm contact. I know you felt it. The smile on your face told me that.

"I will not take you out here in the alley like some common whore. I want to be inside my apartment. Besides, you are not ready, yet." You told me smiling warmly. That smile nearly undid me as I thought to fall to my knees and beg you to put the fire out you ignited. "When you are ready and truly want this. I shall be waiting." You reached into your pocket pulling out a plastic key card and placed it in my coat pocket. "Until then, I shall give you a taste of what to expect when you come to me." You fell to your knees and unzipped my pants. You pulled my arousal out of its confines and ran your tongue on the underside of it. I threw my head back and moaned. Your tongue moved back and forth along its length. I bumped my head against the wall as your mouth closed around my cock. My hands came up and latched into your hair. I open my mouth to scream but nothing comes out. A fire pools in the pit of my stomach moving down into my groin. I felt myself become unbearably hard in your mouth. I looked down at you and nearly came at the sight of your hungry mouth swallowing me whole. I could no longer take it. I began thrusting in and out of your mouth. I was so close to release and you must have realized it as well as you let my cock slip deep into your throat. Feeling your throat close around my cock was the final straw. I exploded in your throat. I leaned boneless against the wall as I calmed my heavy breathing.

I watched dazedly as you took a handkerchief from your pocket, clean my limp cock and put it back into my pants. You got to your feet and leaned towards me. Your lips closed over mine possessively. I could taste myself in your mouth. You pulled away and I licked my lips.

"Only a glimpse of paradise, Mr. Tsuzuki," you said smiling at me. "When you come to me and you will, I shall lead you into heaven. Until then, good night, Mr. Tsuzuki." I watched as you walked away.

Idiot, don't just stand there. Go after him, a lustful voice in my head said. Just imagine the pleasure he could give you. Just thinking about what those skillful hands and talented mouth could do is making me wet.

_/I can't. I don't want this. It's wrong. What I just let him do was wrong./ _I told the sex crazed voice in my head.

**You're a fool. Finally, you have found someone to pluck your cherry and you are too afraid to ****accept the truth.** The lustful voice said disgusted with me.

_/And what is the truth/_

**I'm not going to tell you, Mr. Virgin. If you can't figure out the truth. You don't deserve Muraki**

**or anyone for that matter. Idiot, whoever heard of a ninety-seven year old virgin?**

_/Shut up/ _I told the voice in my head blushing. I stood there for a few second and then walked out of the alley to find Hisoka. I was tired and wanted to go home.


	4. Chapter 4 Following Muraki

Chapter 4: Following Muraki 

In the afterlife, there is an institution that judges the sins of the dead. That institution is called the Ministry of Hades. Within the Judgment Bureau of the Ministry is the Summons Department, whose charge it is to retrieve any lost souls still wandering the mortal world.

I am Asato Tsuzuki. A special agent of the summons department also known as a Shinigami, a Guardian of Death. It is our business to round up those wandering souls. We are crucial. Without us, the ministry couldn't operate. Trials would back up until the whole system collapse.

So why in the hell am I standing in a dog park watching a living person. I sighed as I knew the answer. Because said living person has attacked a guardian of death. You are dangerous to us Muraki. I know that in special cases the ministry does go after a person who has not died yet. But I have never known the ministry to activate this rule. You are truly one of a kind Kazutaka Muraki.

But still, we have work to do. We can't be spending our time babysitting a criminal. I was beside myself with anger. Dammit, this assignment is so tedious. So, you have done nothing that would make us come after you. All you do is go to your office, go to that doll shop or out to dinner with some colleagues. Nothing devious about that. I was beginning to question the King of Hades sanity.

Hisoka and I was standing in the shadow of a tree watching your pent house. We watched as you walked out of the building. You looked handsome in your black tuxedo. The door attendant called for a taxi and you left. Hisoka and I quickly followed you. Your first stop was at a fancy hotel. Another dinner date with friends, huh? You went inside and a few minutes later you came out with a very attractive blonde-haired woman in a black evening gown. She clung to your arm kissing you and whispering in your ear. You laughed at what she said and kissed her on the lips. I felt my pressure rise and my blood boil in rage. How dare you kiss that lanky, floozy. I caught myself silencing my thoughts. Why in the name of all that is holy am I angry. I mean we are not in any kind of relationship. You can see and do whatever you want with whomever you want. I refused to let myself contemplate what my actions means. I shook my head and concentrated on keeping an eye on you.  
About an hour later, you and your 'date' arrived at the Tokyo Opera House. Me and the kid slipped into the alley. Using a spell, I was able to open the door to the building. We entered and waited in the basement. Once the opera started, Hisoka and I slipped out of the basement. Knowing you, I just knew you would be in a box seat and sure enough, there you were with your date. Hisoka and I sat in an empty box seat above and across from where you were sitting. We made sure to sit in the shadows so you wouldn't be able to see us.

No more than twenty minutes after the opera started, my head started aching. I don't see how anyone can sit through all this cat-a-walling. And what in the hell are they singing. I can't understand this. So, I got up and was about to leave when Hisoka stopped me.

"Where are you going, Tsuzuki?" Hisoka asked me.

"I have a headache," I told him. "I'm going to the bathroom. Keep an eye on Muraki."

xxxxx

I stepped into the bathroom and was amazed. The bathroom was huge with a tall dome shaped ceiling. Paintings of angels and cherubs decorated the ceiling. It was breathtaking. The sinks had golden faucets. There were leather chairs in the corners next to a potted palm. There was a soft,  
leather couch against the wall. There was also a brass coat rack sitting in the corner. I was met by the bathroom attendant. The man glared at me as though I was some tramp that just came off the street. I guess he's use to seeing people in tuxedoes not an ordinary suite. Well too fucking bad. I left my tux at the cleaners. I chuckled to myself. Frowning the man then for my coat. I shrugged out of my coat and handed it to him. I stepped into the other room and the toilets were spotless. /Wow, these toilets are so clean until you could eat off them. The same goes for the floor./ I grinned evilly as I went in to soil the spotless toilets. I sighed as I came out of the toilets. The attendant was no where to be found. Shrugging my shoulders, I stood in front of the mirror looking at my reflection. Turning on the faucet, I splash some warm water in my face. I reached over for a towel and one was placed in my hand. I guessed the attendant returned. After drying my face, I looked up into the face of a smiling Muraki.

"Mr. Tsuzuki, I didn't know you liked the opera."

"Muraki, what are you doing here?" I said rather stupidly. He was here watching the opera. Duh!

"I saw you leave. So, I followed you." You said matter-of-factly. You took a step closer to me,  
but I took a step back.

"Shouldn't you be with your date," I said with a little too much venom. You arched a fine silver brow at the bitterness in my tone.

"Why, Mr. Tsuzuki, you sound . . . jealous." A broad smile spread across your face. I bit my bottom lip as I could tell by your expression that I was blushing. What a stupid mistake.

"I am not jealous," I said rather flustered and turned away from your piercing gaze.

Handsome really doesn't begin to describe you. You looked so damn sexy and dreamy. Ack, did I just say dreamy. I am losing my mind. What have you done to me Muraki  
And that cologne, it was sending my pulse into over drive. My heart pounded against my chest. Before I could say anything, I was pulled into your arms. You pressed your lips against mine and I kissed you back eagerly. I groaned in disappointment when you broke the kiss. You smiled and led me over to the couch.

You undid the buttons to my jacket and pulled it down my arms. You tossed it onto one of the chairs. Then your skillful fingers undid the buttons to my shirt. I began to panic as you laid me on the couch continuing to unbutton my shirt. "Wait, suppose the attendant comes back or Hisoka comes looking for me?" You sat on the couch beside me and leaned over me staring I into my eyes.

"You don't need to worry about them," you said in that sultry voice. "I took care of both of them." I was just about to ask about that when you spoke. "I didn't kill them." You pressed your lips against my neck sucking it. I closed my eyes and moaned. My hands involuntarily moved to your shirt but you caught my hand stopping me. I groan my disappointment in not being able to touch you.

"Not yet," you kissed my nose and pinned my hands above my head. "You can't touch me." Then you went back to attacking my neck. I arched my body towards you wanting the contact. Your mouth moved down to encase my nipple inside the wet warmth of your mouth.  
I could feel myself becoming hard. I tried to rub my aching crotch against yours but you moved away.

"No," I husk out as my breathing became heavy. I should be ashamed for begging but I can't help it. My body is screaming for your touches.

"Are you saying you want this?" you leaned close to my ear and nip at my earlobe. I tensed staring up at you. Your stare is so piercing until I feel like I'm drowning. I want to say yes I am ready but something keeps me from answering. "Not ready yet. It's okay. I can wait." You kissed my lips and continued to drop little butterfly kisses down the length of my body. You unzipped my pants. I felt your hand enter my pants and pull my aching arousal out of its cloth prison. Your tongue swirled around the head of my cock and slid down its length. You dropped to your knees and began to pull down my pants. I became nervous as you pulled my pants down to my knees. I watched as you put two fingers in your mouth wetting them with your saliva. You continued to stroke my cock causing me to shiver in ecstasy. I gasp out when your mouth engulfed my length. Then I felt something wet circling around the entrance to my ass. Slowly, you pushed one finger into my anus and I grunted biting my bottom lip. My breathing became heavy as you thrust your finger in and out of my body. My fingers dug deep into the arm of the leather couch. I groan as you pushed in a second finger. I spread my thighs wide wanting you to have better access to my opening. In and out your fingers moved deeper until you struck something inside me that caused my body to stiffen. I covered my mouth with my hand and screamed into my palm as you struck that spot over and over again. My hips bucked up wildly thrusting my cock deep into the warmth of your mouth. You leaned across me holding down my thrashing hips while those long,  
slender fingers continued to fuck me to the brink of insanity. As before, when you slid my cock down your tight throat, I came with such intensity that my entire body trembled with aftershocks.

I lay limp on the couch and watch you through half closed lids. You placed the fingers you had inside me into your mouth and sucked them. Then you leaned close to me. "Did you enjoy this slice of paradise that I showed you," you whispered in my ear.

I nodded my head drowsily. All I wanted to do was sleep. My eyes closed and I was fast asleep.

xxxxx

I was awakened by a pair of annoying hands that just wouldn't leave me alone. Then a voice pierce the darkness of my sleep filled mind. "Tsuzuki, wake up!" the voice shrilled at me in anger. "Tsuzuki!"

Who was calling me and why does that voice sound angry? Slowly, I cracked opened one of my eyes to stare into the stone face of my young partner, Hisoka. I sat up with a groan. My ass felt stiff for some reason. Then like a dam bursting, everything that happened flooded my mind. I stared down at my body to see that I was dressed and my coat was covering me. You must have done this.

"What an idiot," Hisoka said belittling me. "How could you fall asleep in the bathroom. Here I was keeping an eye on Muraki alone. You were in here asleep. You are an idiot." Hisoka stared at me in disgust and turned to walk out. "Come on, the opera's almost over."

I slowly got up and followed the kid. Grabbing my trench coat, I stopped to turn and take one last look at the couch that you and I were on. I felt a twitch in my ass as I remembered how your fingers took me away from all my problems. God, it felt good. Then I turned and walked out.


	5. Chapter 5 I Belong to You

Chapter 5: I belong to you 

This went on for weeks. The kid and I would follow Muraki around day and night. We followed you to a restaurant. You cornered me in the bathroom. We followed you to a Medical convention. You pulled me into a broom closet. You took a midnight stroll and drugged me off into the woods after Hisoka and I separated.

It has now been six weeks since the chief ordered us to follow you around. So far, all you have done is go about your daily life and give me incredible blowjobs. We followed you to one of those fancy country clubs. As usual, Hisoka was watching the front while I watched the back. I leaned against the wall watching the back gate when I heard splashing. Using one of my spells, I opened the gate without setting off the alarm and slipped onto the grounds of the club. I peeped from behind some bushes and saw a sight that astounded me. You was wearing a pair of white swimming trunks. I could not take my eyes off you. Water glistened against your pale, muscular body. Soft, pink nipples thrust forward begging to be sucked. I wondered what they would feel like if I took one into my mouth. I shuddered at the thought. You comb your fingers through your wet hair. Then you did something that made my heart nearly stop beating. You hooked your fingers into the elastic waist ban of your trunks and lowered them to the ground. You stepped out of the swim trunks and turned to where I was hiding. I quickly ducked behind the bushes hoping you didn't see me.

I sat there holding my breath. Maybe you didn't see me after all. If you did, you would have come over to confront me, right? I wait a few more seconds before I peeped out of my hiding place. You stood facing the place where I was hiding. I just stared in awe as my eyes traveled down your wet sexy firm body. My breath stuck in my throat as my eyes remained riveted on your erection. My gaze was pulled away when you raised one hand and beckoned me over. I had no willpower. I had to do as you say. I walked over to you and your hand caressed my cheek. You grinded your stiff arousal against my own and I moaned closing my eyes. I didn't care if you were getting my clothes wet. All that mattered was the feel of you against me.

You felt so good. I began to wonder what you would taste like if I took you in my mouth. Some strange reason the thought of tasting your length didn't repel me. In fact, I was becoming quite hard thinking about it. What the hell. No one is around. I placed my hands on your shoulders and pressed my lips tentatively against yours. I felt your lips curve up into a smile as I continued to kiss you. I moved down to suck and nip at your neck. I heard a soft sigh slip from your lips and I realized that I wanted to hear more. I moved lowered closing my mouth around one nipple while my hand came up to tug and stroke the other. I felt you shudder as your fingers comb through my hair.

Your fingers tightened in my hair and you pulled my head up to look into your eyes. "Tell me Tsuzuki, what is it you want?" you asked me softly. Your silver eye darkened with lust. I licked my lips and opened my mouth. Nothing came out.

I tried again and this time words came out. "I . . . I want to taste you." You smiled at me and took my hand. You led me over to one of the lawn chairs and sat down. I removed my coat, jacket and shoes. I knelt between your legs. I was nervous. I had never done this before. You must have sensed my dilemma because you placed a finger under my chin tilting my face up to look at you. You smiled. "Just do what feels nature," you said. I bit my bottom lip and turned my gaze back to your erection. It stood up waiting for me to please it. I lowered my mouth over it only taking half of it into my mouth. You groaned as I moved my mouth up and down on your erection. My tongue slid down the underside and back up to the tip. I let my tongue linger in the slit in the head of your cock. Your breathing became heavy as you began to squirm beneath me. I was enjoying myself. Your moans and groans were music to my ears. I wanted to hear even more from you. So, I moved my mouth lower to lick and suck your balls until they were pebbles. Your back arched off the chair as I continued sucking your balls. I watched as splotches of crimson began to spread over your pale cheeks. Your hands tightened onto the armrest as you tried to control yourself.

You moan again as my mouth closed over your cock. I was a little startled when I tasted the salty liquid of precum leaking from the head of your cock but it wasn't that bad. Your back arched again, as you began thrusting your arousal into my mouth. I began gagging and quickly raised my head. I turned my head and began coughing.

"Are you all right?" you asked me through heavy pants and stare at me with concern in your eyes.

"Yes," I answered you. I looked up at you and smiled. "I was just caught off guard. I wasn't expecting you to shove your cock down my throat. I have never done this before." My smile became wicked. "But I'm still going to make you come." I closed my mouth over your cock and inch by inch swallowed your entire length. As I swallowed clamping my throat muscles around your cock. You came with a shout down my throat. I slowly swallowed your semen making sure not to gag on it. Once you were finished, I looked up into your eyes licking my lips. You sat forward and pressed your lips against my.

"That was nice," you said kissing me again. "Well, it's getting late and you should get back to your post before you are missed."

I nodded and slowly got to my feet. I raked my fingers through my hair straightening it. Then I put on my jacket and coat. After I slipped my feet into my shoes, I looked down at you. You remained reclined in the chair. With your eyes closed, you had a satisfied grin on your face. I smiled and walked out of the club's private swimming pool.

xxxxx

The next day Hisoka and I was summoned to the chief's office. My eyes widened in shock as standing before the chief's desk was Hajime Terazuma. I couldn't contain my anger. "What the hell are you doing here, Terazuma?"

"Tsuzuki, I asked him here," said Chief Konoe. I glared at the other guardian and stood on the other side of Hisoka as we took our place in front of the chief's desk. "I asked him here because I'm going to take you and Kurosaki off the Muraki case."

"WHAT!" Hisoka and I yelled at the same time. "What do you mean you're taking us off the case?" Hisoka asked slamming his fist on the desk. "Muraki is in our district."

"Exactly what it sounds like," said Tatsumi pushing his glasses upon his nose. "For the pass six weeks Muraki has done nothing. We believe that is because he knows that the two of you are following him."

"But . . .but we've done nothing to give ourselves away," sputtered Hisoka.

"Isn't it obvious, kid," Terazuma spoke up. "That psychotic doctor is linked to you somehow. Of course, he knows you're watching him."

Hisoka looked as though he wanted to argue but he realized what Terazuma said was the truth. The kid looked like a balloon deflating.

"That's why I'm putting Terazuma on this case," the chief told us. "Muraki doesn't know him and his partner. They shall pick up where you two left off."

I glared over at Terazuma and his partner. The young man was a looker with his long,  
black hair that hung down his back and gentle sea green eyes. He stood only up to Terazuma's shoulder. Dressed in a black suit he had a file clutched to his chest. I began to wonder if you will become attracted to someone like him. I froze in horror at what I was thinking. Who cares. Watching the doctor is no longer my concern.

**If you believe that. Then why are you having a sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach. **That lust filled voice in my head asked. I hate it when my horny side starts talking to me.

_/What are you talking about? I feel just fine./ _I told the voice in my head.

**Idiot! I am a part of you. What you feel I feel as well. So, I know you have the hots for one sexy ****doctor by the the name of Kazutaka Muraki.** The lusty voice started laughing.

"Tsuzuki! Tsuzuki!" The sound of the chief's voice pulled me away from my thoughts.

"Yes sir," I said staring at him.

"As I was saying, you and Kurosaki have a lot of work to take care of in your district"  
said the chief. "By keeping you away for so long, your work has piled up."

"But sir, you have to reconsider letting. . ." Hisoka was still trying to convince the chief not to take us off. But the old man wasn't listening.

"Kurosaki! You and Tsuzuki have work to do," said Tatsumi. Those steel blue eyes flashed with annoyance. "I suggest the two of you get to work. We have more to discuss with Terazuma and Hidaka."

Hisoka and I bowed and walked out of the office.

Several hours later, the kid was still pissed off about being bumped from the Muraki case. I guess I was rather disappointed also. Oh well, nothing I can do about it. Maybe now, my life can get back to the way it was.

xxxxx

It has now been two weeks since Hisoka and I was taken off Muraki's case. And my life has returned to the way it was, dull and uneventful. I've seen Terazuma and his partner several times going to the chief's office. Guess, they're making their reports. Wait a minute, that's not Terazuma's partner. This person has blonde hair. Didn't his partner have long, black hair. I saw Tatsumi walking towards his office and I decided to ask him.

"Tatsumi, what happened to Terazuma's partner?"

Tatsumi didn't say anything at first but then he sighed saying only, "He was injured and is resting."

I stared at my friend in disbelief. "Did Muraki attack him?" I felt my heart thumping against my chest. Although I knew, it was foolish of me. I was praying that he would say no.

"We don't know. All we got out of Terazuma was that he and his partner was watching the pent house when Hidaka screamed in pain clutching his head. He's in the infirmary."

"I see." I looked away lost in my thoughts. _/Did you do it Muraki? Did you attack Hidaka's mind_/ Isighed. _/I guess I will never know the answer since I am no longer on the case_./

"Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki." I was pulled away from my thoughts by Tatsumi calling my name. I turned to him half listening to what he was saying and half deep in thought.

"Is something wrong, Tsuzuki?" Tatsumi asked. I just shook my head and walked away.

I sat at my desk and Hisoka walked in shortly afterwards. He plopped down at his desk and turned to face me. "Have you heard?"

"About Terazuma's partner. Yes."

"We should . . ."

But before he could say anything more. I stopped him. "No Hisoka. We have our own work to do." The kid just stared at me in shock. He couldn't understand why I'm not knocking down the door and insisting that we be put back on the case. I'm not demanding to be reassigned to the case because I do not like the way Muraki makes me feel. I feel like I'm loosing control when I'm around you. That is something that I cannot let happen. Anyway, I had to deal with a pissed off Hisoka for the rest of the day.

xxxxx

After work, I went to a nearby restaurant for a drink. I sat at one of the back booth that was in the shadows. As I sat down a waitress appeared with pad and pen. I ordered a drink and with a smile, she left me alone. I sighed staring up at a painting of a vase of sunflowers. It was a quaint little place. Not many customers were here. I guessed because it was a weeknight. People couldn't stay out late like they wanted. I was still lost in thoughts when the waitress returned with my drink. Placing it on the table in front of me, I absently thanked her.

"You're very welcome," said a sultry, masculine voice. Not only that but the voice was familiar. I turned to look at the person above me and my heart nearly jumped out of my mouth as I stared into the lustful eye of Muraki. "Fancy meeting you here, Mr. Tsuzuki."

You sat down across from me. A few seconds later, the waitress appeared with a drink for you. She smiled at you and went to wait on her other customers. I took a gulp of my drink and glared at you. "What are you doing here?"

"Why haven't you and the kid been watching me?" you asked. You sound sort of disappointed. "Didn't you enjoy the pleasure I was giving you."

"Yes." I nearly drop dead. I tried to salvage it but all I did was stutter like a fool which only made it worse. I sighed heavily and took another sip of my drink. "You didn't answer me."

"Well," You started. "Those two they have following me now are of no interest to me. They seem to think that they can hide from me. They are nothing but uninteresting fools. Especially the one who is in charge."

"Terazuma."

"What a fool. Is that the kind of person you have to deal with every day?" You asked me.

"Not on a regular bases. Our paths only crossed now because of you."

"I see." You said thoughtfully.

"Where are Terazuma and his partner?" I asked suddenly remembering that the other guardians were suppose to be following you.

"I went into the Hiroshima's Antique Doll Shop to make a purchase." You held up the store bag for me to see. "I slipped out the back after making my purchase. As far as I know those two fools are still watching the shop." You chuckled softly.

I had to smile also. It felt so good to see someone make a fool out of that smart ass Terazuma. "Did you do something to Terazuma's first partner?"

"Not by choice," he said laughing at the puzzled look on my face. "He was trying to delve into my mind and ended up getting more than he could handle."

"I see. Is his condition permanent or temporary?"

"It's only temporary. He should be fine in a week or two." He took another sip of his drink. "You should tell him he should never enter a person mind without asking first. That way, he won't end up getting a shock because next time, he might not be so lucky."

You call being in a coma for a week or two lucky. I snorted and gulped down the last of my drink. "How did you know I was here?" Why am I asking him this. I should contact Terazuma and tell the idiot that you are here with me. I decide against it. For some strange reason, I rather like having your company.

"I know your habits, Mr. Tsuzuki. I know your needs and your wants." Your smile became lecherous.

"Really," I said swallowing a lump in my throat. I watched as you slowly inched over to sit closer to me. "And what is it that you think I need and want?" My breath came in soft pants. You pressed your body close to mine and a shiver went up my spine. The smile on your face turned predatory.

"What you want, Mr. Tsuzuki is relief," you whispered seductively in my ear as your hands unzipped my pants. "And what you need is me." You pulled my hard erection out of its confines and lowered your head to my crotch. Like I said, the place was almost empty and we were in the back in the shadows. No one could see us, not even the staff at the bar. I sucked in a deep breath as you devoured my erection. I felt my body tighten as your mouth moved up and down on me. It felt so good. Your tongue swirled around the head as your teeth scraped along my sensitive length. I raked my fingers through your hair. My hips began to buck under your skillful mouth. I wanted to shove my cock deep into your throat. I felt a fire settle in the pit of my stomach and moved down to the base of my cock slowly moving up its length. I was close. I couldn't take the warm, satiny feel of your mouth on my cock. I had to bite my bottom lip to keep from screaming. With one final thrust, I erupted into your mouth. You moan in pleasure as you swallowed all of my seeds. You raised your head licking your lips. Then you pressed your mouth against mine and without thinking,  
my arms went around your waist keeping you close to me.

You pulled away and smiled. You leaned close to my ear. "Now, doesn't that feel much better?" You whispered in my ear and proceeded to nibble on it. I felt my limp cock twitch in my lap. "You still have the card key I gave you?"

I nodded my head. You pressed your lips against my cheek and moved away. Then you picked up your bag and stood up. You smiled at me and said. "I look forward to the day when you come to me. Pleasant dreams, Tsuzuki." And you left.

I shoved my cock back into my pants and ordered another drink. It was several hours before I decided to head home.


	6. Chapter 6 Revalation

Chapter 6:Revalation 

The next day I sat at my desk trying to do paperwork. Watari was there talking with Hisoka. He was telling the kid about how Terazuma had lost Muraki's trail when the doctor went into the doll shop. Dammit, I was so startled in seeing you that I forgot to ask you what the deal with those creepy dolls was. I know women collect them but I have never heard of men collecting antique dolls. I shrugged putting you out of my mind for the time being. Right now, I had guardian business to do. I turned to my eccentric friend and smiled at the blond. The man was such a chatterbox. Watari didn't seem to know when to keep his mouth shut. Deep down I was feeling pretty smug because Terazuma lost Muraki's trail. He deserves being taken down a peg or two. It was nice hearing Terazuma was being yelled at by the chief but the kid and I do have a job. "Hey Watari, unlike you Hisoka and I have work to do."

He shot me an impish grin and apologized. He got up and told us if he heard anymore about Muraki. He would let us know.

xxxxx

We were given a case to bring in the soul of an eight-year-old boy. The child's death was so sudden until he did not know he was dead. He thought the kids were just being mean to him when they would not speak to him. We found the boy at the playground sitting on the swings. It was assignments like these that really broke my heart. Only eight years old and already dead. The child clung to my neck when I spoke to him. He was so happy that someone was speaking to him. I almost started crying. I told him that we are here to take him to meet his new family. Of course, he was hesitant at first pulling away from me. After I told him, he would have a big brother. He perked up some. I lifted the child into my arms. We were about to leave when out of the corner of my eye I got a glimpse of something flashing in the sunlight. I turned just in time to see you walk by. You turned your head slightly and smiled at me. My heart pounded in my chest just from seeing your face. What could this mean? This happens . . . this strange feeling every time I see you. My heart beats faster. Images of you dance in my head. I dream of you touching me and moving strongly yet possessively inside me. I wake in the middle of the night soaking wet from my dreams. What does this mean Muraki. What have you done to me. I look for you but you are gone. At that, I feel my heart sink into the pit of my stomach. No, I refuse to think about you any longer. Yet, even as I make my declaration I know that my mind shall wander upon you. You shall be in some corner of my mind waiting to seduce me, to toy with me until my soul screams for your touch. I shook my head and pushed the feelings to the back of my mind. I know now that I will have to dig deep within my own heart to find the answers as to why my heart seem to yearn for your touch alone. Not too far behind you was Terazuma and his partner. I smile smugly at the scowl on his face. You must really be putting that bastard through the ringer. Good for you.

"Tsuzuki," said Hisoka pulling me out of my thoughts. "Let's go." I nod my head and I follow behind him. I guess the kid didn't see you. Good thing, he probably would have run after you.

xxxxx

I was sitting at my desk thinking about you when a tiny bird flew into the window. It landed on the desk in front of me. There was a soft glow and then it turned into a piece of paper. I unfolded the paper and read. It was a note from you. You wanted to meet me at noon at the Tokyo Tower today. Why in the world would you want me there. Sometimes your thinking confuses me. So, you want to meet. I frowned remembering Terazuma and his partner. I continued to read the note and snickered to myself. /Do not worry about my supposed shadows. I will take care of themMy _eyes_ widened in shock at what he meant. /There's no need in looking distressed. I have no intentions of harming them./ I don't know why but I had to laugh at that. Again, the high and mighty Terazuma will loose Muraki. God, I wish I were a fly on the chief's wall when he reports that this is the second time, he has lost track of you.

So, I decided that I would go. Suddenly, Hisoka and Watari walked into the office. I fold the note up and stuff it in my pocket.

"Tsuzuki, Watari is offering to buy lunch. You want to join us?" asked Hisoka.

"Nah, I have something I have to take care of first," I told them. "Some other time."

"Your lost," said Watari shrugging his shoulders. "I'll met you downstairs at noon,  
Hisoka."

xxxxx

Time seem to drag by. I waited at my desk. I watched the minute hand as it moved painstakingly slow across the face of the clock. I nearly jumped out of my seat when the clock read noon straight up. Hisoka left to join Watari. I left about five minutes afterwards.

When I arrived at the tower, you weren't there. I stood out front and watched the teachers with a group of preschoolers. The children held hands as the teachers led the raucous rug rats into the tower. Adults walked back and forth in front of the tower. A couple of high school girls walked by me. I smiled at them and bid them good afternoon. They returned my greetings and burst into giggling. Women such strange creatures. I turned my attention back to waiting for you. It's weird but I'm so excited. I think my heart will explode if I keep having this reaction to you. Why do I react like this around you. Around everyone else, I feel normal. But once I'm around you. It's like I loose control whenever I'm near you. Just as I'm about to pen down this strange emotion. I see you walking towards me minus Terazuma.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Tsuzuki," you said greeting me with one of your heart stopping smiles. "I'm so glad you decided to come."

"Okay Muraki, I'm here," I said trying to calm my rapidly beating heart. "What is it you want to talk about?"

"Well, the restaurant here serves wonderful grilled fish, onigri and anpan."

I stood there staring at him in shock. "Lunch? You mean you ask me to come here so we could have lunch?" You held your smile, nodding your head. "I can't believe I put myself in trouble just so we can have lunch," I said flustered. I tried to sound angry but with my heart beating like a drum. I sound like a confused teenage girl.

"Shall we go," you said. I sighed and lowered my head in submission. We entered the tower and went to the restaurant located on the fourth floor. Since it was noon, the restaurant was packed but we were able to find a table near the window. I looked out the window down at the city. It was truly a sight to see but I'm sure the view at night must be extraordinary.

"A penny for your thoughts," you say to me smiling and you speared one of your shrimps with your fork popping it into your mouth. "A nickel for a kiss." You wiggled your eyebrows at me. It was such a ridiculous thing for you to do. I burst out laughing.

"Wasn't that an old saying?" I asked him.

"Yes. Shall I tell you the rest of the saying, Mr. Tsuzuki." You stare into my eyes. I can't look away as I feel butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. I nod my head.

"Well, it goes, a penny for your thoughts ,a nickel for a kiss, a dime if you tell me that you love me." I think my heart had stopped beating. This can't be the same Kazutaka Muraki that destroyed so many lives and nearly drove me to take my own life. It is almost as if, you are a different person. "Are you finished with lunch?" you ask me.

Biting my bottom lip, I nodded my head. "I really should be going. It's almost time for me to return to work." You pick up your napkin and lean forward wiping my mouth. I wonder why people keep doing that? Do I look that childish? I sigh preparing to stand up. Suddenly you reach your hand out grabbing my arm. I stare at you and see something in your eye. I can't quite put my finger on it but I feel all warm inside when I look at you. I wait for you to speak.

"What are you doing tonight?"

I stare at you puzzled. "Nothing. Why?"

"How would you like to go out?" The smile on your face spreads to your eye making you seem so young. "And don't worry about your little friends. They won't follow me and neither will I hurt them. So, what do you say?"

I stare at him in shock. "Are you . . . asking me out on a . . . a date?"

"Yes I am," you simply stated. "I have two tickets to the Odaiba Amusement Park. We could have a lot of fun. So what do you say?"

I frown at you. This was complete insanity. I pulled my arm from your grasp. My head was filled with so many conflicting emotions. I couldn't take it anymore. I felt like I was being torn apart. I know you are evil but yet after all the time we've spent together. I don't feel that way about you now. I feel like I'm betraying Hisoka and all those people you killed. I felt an awful headache thrumming in my head. Ruka, I really wish you were here. I could use some advice.

You sat there watching me with concern in your eye. God, I felt like I was drowning in a sea of emotions. I have to get away from you. I really need to think about this and why I am so drawn to you. "I'm . . . I'm sorry but I can't." My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach when I saw your face droop in defeat. What the hell is wrong with me. Every since you came back into my life. My emotions have been on a roller coaster. And it's all your fault. I started to become angry whether with myself or you. I didn't know and didn't care. I could feel anger rising inside of me. Good, finally an emotion I could handle. "Look, we are on opposite sides of the law. Just stay away from me, okay. Do not send me any notes. I do not want to see you. EVER!" I yelled. The restaurant was silent as I felt everyone's eyes on us. Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh and yelled. However, it couldn't be helped. I had to break all ties to you. "Good bye." As I turned to walk away, I caught a glimpse of sheer panic on your face. I didn't know what to make of it. But one thing for sure, you were afraid. Why were you afraid? I didn't think anything would frighten you. Well, it really doesn't matter. This strange relationship between us is over. Just as I began to walk away from you. I heard the scrapping of a chair across the floor. "Tsuzuki wait!" You called to me. Funny, I could hear panic in your voice. I stopped but I did not turn to face you. This was so embarrassing. I could just feel everyone's eyes just boring into me. "Please don't leave. I . . . I love you." I felt my heart pound against my chest. I thought any minute now it would burst out of my chest. A tiny voice in the back of my mind was singing for joy. But my more reasonable side warn me against believing anything the maniacal doctor said. So, you love me. That is by far the lamest, most unfair thing for you to blurt out in front of all these people. I glanced out of the corner of my eyes and saw those same two girls I met outside. They were staring at me, all dreamy eyed like that was the most romantic thing they had ever heard. Silly schoolgirl's fantasy. Closing my heart to your declaration of love, I walked out of the restaurant and out of your life.

xxxxx

It has been four weeks since I walked out of your life, and two weeks since I last received a note from you wanting to see me. Life has gone pretty much back to normal. At least on the outside. On the inside, I feel like my heart had taken a severe beating. I feel so empty since I left you. At night, I see your panic-stricken eye boring into me. I've been walking around the office in a daze not my usual happy self and it's all your fault.

At home, my thoughts are focus on you. I keep wondering how you are? I even thought about going to see you but I changed my mind. That annoying perverted voice keeps heckling me every chance it gets calling me a coward. Well, I'm not a coward. I'm not. I lay on my couch staring up at the ceiling. I see your face. I close my eyes. There your face is again. I got up with a sigh and walk over to the window. I lean against the pane staring out into the night. I look up at the night sky and all I see is your face. I don't try to hold back all the conflicting emotions I feel for you. I let them crash in on me like a wave. I feel myself going under. I'm drowning. Someone please help me. And like a beacon, those three words you uttered to me broke through the surface to envelop me in its warmth. Your love was the light that guided me through the darkness of my own doubts.

"I love you." I whispered to myself. Suddenly, I felt relieved. My heart felt lite as I admitted to myself that I loved and was in love with you. I felt something wet slid down my face. I touched my cheek and raised a wet hand up to my eyes. I was crying. I started laughing and tried to dry my eyes. It was useless. The tears just kept flowing. That's when I knew what I had to do.


	7. Chapter 7 Consequences, be Damned!

Muraki finally gets his man or guardian of death into his bed. Lucy S.O.B

Chapter 7: Consequences, be damned!

Sometime later, I arrived at the apartment building. I felt butterflies fluttering in my stomach as I stared up towards your apartment. I had nothing to worry about. Terazuma and his partner was watching the front of the building. I find that strange that they would only watch the front and not the back as well. Oh well, guess that jerk isn't as smart as he claim to be. Using a spell I opened the back door and locked the door behind me once inside the building. I made my way to the elevator. To my relief, there was no one at the desk. When the elevator doors opened, I stepped inside. I took the key card from my pocket and slipped it into the slot beneath the keypad. The elevator lurched upwards and I felt my heart thump against my chest. My palms was sweaty as every nerve in my body began to pulse with excitement. I began to have doubts. How would you react? What would you do? Would you believe me? After I walked out on your declaration of love. Would you turn away from me as I did? I started to get scared but I pushed my fears and doubts to the back of my mind. I was going to face my fears this night. If you decide that, you do not want to see me anymore. I will understand and accept your decision. . . Who the hell am I kidding. I most certainly will not accept it. I will do whatever to get you back.

It's so weird hearing myself so determined. I pray. Ruka, I pray that what I am doing is the right thing to do. And I hope you will be happy for your brother.

I looked up at the floor number and swallowed a lump in my throat. Only three more floors to go. Two. One. The doors opened and I stepped out into the barren hall. For some strange reasons, I expected the roses to still be lining the hallway. Silly. Just as the doors closed behind me. You stepped out into the hallway. My heart felt like it was going to burst from my chest. You were, to say the least, surprised to see me. I guess after I walked out on you. You weren't expecting to see me ever again.

"Mr. Tsuzuki," your sultry voice floated to my ears. Just hearing your voice made my heart swell with so much love. I walked up to you. You just stood there watching me approach you. I stopped in front of you and stared into your eye. You waited. I raised one hand and cupped your cheek. You leaned into the caress and sighed closing your eyes. It was weird seeing you like this but yet, it was so comforting. I cupped your other cheek with my free hand.Your eyes opened and I could see your true feelings. There was so much love in your eye. I pulled your face close to mine and pressed my lips against yours. The kiss was sweet and gently at first, but when you wrapped your arms around my waist pulling me close. The kiss became intense, devouring. Your tongue brushed against my lips asking for entrance and I happily open them. Your tongue ravaged the inside of my mouth tasting every inch of its sweetness.

I moaned in disapproval as you pulled away. You took my hand and led me into one of the rooms. My breath stuck in my throat. It was the bedroom. It was beautiful with a satin,  
lavender color bedspread and sheets. The king size four-posted bed had lavender colored bed curtains that were tied to the bedposts. The comforter was pulled back revealing rose petals scattered on the bed. There were scented candles lit and scattered throughout the room. You strolled over to the stereo and hit the cd player. The soft strands of violins filled the room. You turned and walked back to stand at my side.

I stared at you amazed and then smiled. "Did you know I would come tonight?"

You turned to me and captured my chin with one hand tilting my face up to meet yours. You smiled saying, "No. Every since I first led you to my apartment I have had this room keep prepared for the day when you would come to me." You leaned forward and kissed me.

"You led me here?"

You nodded your head. "I had been watching you a long time. When I followed you to that bar with your partner. I knew that I had to get your attention." You kissed me on the mouth and then moved to me ear nipping my earlobe. "When you left the bar I ran to the doll shop and waited until you turned the corner and saw me."

"Wait a minute, what about the picture that was taken of you . . ."

You snickered mischievously. "Well, I picked up on my tail the first day they started following me. I waited until they took that photo of me leaving the store and then I put them to sleep." You smirked at me. "I mean, honestly. Sending trainees out to follow me."

"You're such a rat," I said laughing.

"As much as I want to throw you on the bed and make you scream my name," you said wrapping your arms around my waist. "I'm going to wait. Would you do something for me?"

I nodded.

"Go through that door and take a shower. I want the days worth of dirt wash from your beautiful body."

I smiled wickedly at you. "Aren't you going to join me?" I asked nuzzling my nose against your throat. I felt you shiver and smiled.

"I would love to but for now, you will have to take one alone," you said grinding your groin against mine. I hissed in excitement as I nipped your neck. Suddenly you pulled away, turned me to face the bathroom and slapped me across the rear. "Jerk." I called over my shoulder as I went to the bathroom. I heard you laugh as you left the room.

xxxxx

I walked out of the bathroom wearing a white silk robe that was hanging against the wall. You were waiting for me. You were dressed in a red silk robe. There was a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket sitting on the nightstand. You poured some into a glass and held it out to me. I took the offered glass and took a sip. I giggled. You raised a brow at me questioningly. I covered my mouth with the back of my hand as I stilled my giggles.

"It's the bubbles from the champagne. They tickled my nose," I said smiling. I watched mesmerized as you raised the glass to your supple lips and took a sip. I licked my lips. Doing something, I thought I would never do. I placed my glass on the table and took your glass from you. I placed it on the table beside mine and turned to face you. You were shocked. I wrapped my arms around your neck and pulled you close. When my lips touched yours I felt like the floor had fell from beneath me. I felt your arms go around my waist holding me tightly to you as you grinded your aching arousal against my own. You felt so good. My mouth moved lower and I attacked your neck. A husky groan slipped from your lips and I smiled triumphantly. Your hands moved lower to cup and squeeze my ass. Your hands were so warm. I squirmed in their firm grip. I moaned in disappointment as you pulled away.

"You need to learn some control, Mr. Tsuzuki," you said teasingly and kissed me on the nose. You led me to the bed. Then you untied my robe. Pushing the soft material down my arms it rested in a pool at my feet. "Lie down on your stomach," you said nipping my chin. I did as you said. As I stretched out on the bed the silky coolness of the sheets had me sighing in pleasure. The scent of the rose petals assaulted my nostrils. The fragrance was light and very soothing. I felt the bed dip as you seated yourself beside me. I must admit that I was tense.

"Is something wrong?" you ask rubbing circles on my back..

"No, I'm just a little nervous," I said in a voice barely above a whisper. At first, I thought you didn't hear me. I barely could hear my own words but you heard me.

"You don't have to be. I will not hurt you." You pressed your lips against my ear. "In fact I'm going to make you feel incredible." You began sucking and nipping my earlobe. I moan and clutched the sheets. Suddenly, I felt something soft, and warm on my back. You held out one hand for me to see. It looked like a furry oven mitten.

"It's mink, if you are wondering." You said matter-of-factly and continued to stroke my body. It felt amazing. It was like having silk rubbed against my skin. It was soft,  
sensual and was making me hard as a rock. I began to squirm beneath your caresses. I moaned raising my chest up so you could stroke my chest. The mink mitt circled my nipples causing me to growl like an animal. I couldn't take this anymore. My body felt like it was on fire. I was becoming so hard until my erection began throbbing painfully. I could no longer stand it and began humping the bed.

You are so cruel and evil. You straddle my hip forcing me to stop. "No," I pleaded wanting release. But you denied me as you remained on top of me and began grinding your groin against my ass. Sweat glistened on my skin and my breathed came in labored pants. I nearly sob in frustration as your hard length rubbed against my opening teasing it. "K-K-Kai." I stuttered needing to come. I felt your lips against my cheek.

"You are the second person to call me Kai," you whispered in my ear. "I like hearing you call me that." Your tongue delves into my ear. I groan clutching a handful of the sheets twisting it in my hands. "Say it again."

"K-K-K-Kai," I said through chattering teeth. You leaned close to me and nipped the back of my neck.

"You are so beautiful especially in the throws of passion," you whispered in my ear. I shivered and moaned as your tongue left a wet trail down my spine. Your hands moved sensually up and down the length of my body. I whimpered as I felt your weight lift off my back. You settled between my legs spreading them. I squirmed beneath your mouth as your teeth nipped my left buttock while your hand massaged the other. You must have abandon the fur mitts because I felt your fingers caress my flesh. That felt wonderful. Bare flesh felt so much better than the fur.

I gasped in shock when you spread my cheeks and your tongue rubbed against the puckered entrance of my anus. You repeated this action several times before you pushed your tongue inside me. My back arched burying myself deeper into the mattress as I clutched the head board. I squirmed beneath your mouth. You held my squirming body down as you sunk your tongue deeper into my ass. It was sweet, torturous bliss. I wanted more. My blood race through my ears drowning out all sounds. I wanted to scream but my throat felt constricted. I wanted to cry and scream when you removed your tongue. I think you said something but I wasn't sure. The blood was still rushing through my ears. My hands tightened on the head board with such force it felt as though my bones were going to tear through my flesh. Suddenly your hands were on mine prying them off the head board. I snapped out of my haze to hear you say something.

"Let go," you said with a smile in your voice. I immediately released the furniture and you asked me to turn onto my back. Obeying, I turned over. You pressed your lips against mine in an all too brief kiss. Then you moved lower to my throat. You ravished my neck with little butterfly kisses. You left a trail with your tongue down my chest to close over my left nipple. You suck and lapped at the nub until it hardened becoming sensitive. You then moved to the other and continued to assault it in the same fashion. Breathing was really becoming a problem for me as I felt like all the air was being sucked out of the room. I tried rubbing my aching arousal against yours but you got upon your knees out of reach. "No, no, I can't have you doing that," you said teasingly against my ear.

"Please," I begged squirming beneath you. "I'm going to die if you don't . . ." I stopped , feeling the heat rise into my face.

"If I don't what, Mr. Tsuzuki?" You began to kiss the corner of my lips. "You have to tell me what you want. I can't read minds."

"If you don't . . . don't make love to me. I can't take anymore." I felt like sobbing because my body was so high strung, anymore stimulation and I might just explode from the sensation. You must have seen my dilemma as you lowered your head to my aching arousal. I watched mesmerized as your tongue went up the length of my cock. Your tongue was like silk against my flesh. I tossed my head back as you swallowed my cock. That warm, moist cavern sent chills up my spine as I fought the urge to thrust upwards. Instead, I clutched the sheets wanting to tear them to shreds. Slowly, you slid my cock deeper down your throat. I felt like I was drowning in a sea of flames. I could not take it anymore and spewed my essence down your throat. I lie there limply and watch you through half closed lids. My breath catches in my throat when you smile down at me. I wanted to sleep. I wanted to take that beautiful smile of yours into my dreams.

"Not yet, precious." You whispered against my ear. My eyes snapped open. "This was just a warm up for the main event." You pressed your lips against mine in a passionate kiss. I moan into the kiss as I tasted myself against your mouth.

You pressed two fingers to my lips and I sucked the digits into my mouth wetting them with my spit. Once they were nice and wet you removed them from my mouth, and placed them at the entrance of my ass. I groaned as you slipped one finger inside me. In and out, you did this three times before pushing in a second finger. It was a remarkable feeling as I squirmed beneath the probing digits. I nearly cried when you thrust a third finger into me. You began to suck my sensitive nipples scraping your teeth across them sending shivers up my spine. I felt my cock twitch and become hard once again. I whined when you removed those skillful fingers. I gasped when I felt your throbbing erection nudging against my opening. You stared lovingly into my eyes. "This will hurt a bit but I promise I will try not to hurt you too much." I wrapped my arms around your neck and pulled you down for a kiss. I moaned when you rubbed your hard cock against my opening. Slowly, you forced your way into my tight ass. I had started to scream but silence myself by biting my bottom lip. I closed my eyes not wanting you to see the pain in them. Suddenly your hands wrapping around my body and you pulled me up into a sitting position straddling your lap. I felt myself slid deeper onto your hard cock. I winced and groan burying my face into your neck.

I must admit that this was not a good pain. But what did I expect it to feel like when you shove something the size of a banana up your ass. It hurts, okay. But you did not move. You just continued to hold me in your arms whispering words of endearment into my ear. We stayed like that for a while until the pain finally began to subside leaving a dull ache that begged to be filled. I pulled away from you and brushed the sweat dampened hair away from your face. I stared into that fake blue eye and smiled. Before, that eye use to scare me. I felt as though it wanted to consume my soul. Not in a good way, mind you. But now, I'm no longer afraid of it or you. I feel your hands rest on my hips. You raise me to the tip of your cock and then slam me back down onto it. I moan as you began to repeat this and I'll be damned if I know how you do it. But you found a spot inside me that drove me insane. Soon the slow steady rhythm you were using was not good enough. I wanted you to fuck me hard and fast. I took the initiative and began to bury myself onto your hot, hard cock. Fuck, it felt so good. Up and down I kept going. Faster and harder. Soon, you were thrusting upwards hitting that spot over and over. I had become a wild animal thrusting myself onto you wanting to feel you deeper inside me.

We fell back onto the bed. Your lips were pressed against mine in a savage kiss. You released my lips and pulled out of me. I was about to protest when you told me to turn over. Obeying as fast as I could I turned onto my stomach. You grabbed my hips and pulled me upon my knees. You savagely thrust into my ass. I moan thrusting back against your cock. My own inattentive cock was aching for release. I brought my hand up and grabbed my erection. You pushed my hand away and wrapped your hand around my cock. You stroke me in time with your savage thrusts. I could feel the blood coursing through the length of my aching cock. It was too much for me to take. I was at the edge. One more thrust and I began to see stars bursting before my eyes as I came over your hand. You thrust into me two more times before I felt you stiffen above me and your hot seeds flowed into my sated body. I fell boneless against the bed as you collapsed next to me. The only sound was our labored breathing. I laid next to you my lids half closed smiling. I had never in my life or afterlife felt so relaxed. You snuggled close to me wrapping your arms around me. You kissed my cheek and said something. But it was lost to my hearing. I shivered and you pulled the cover over our naked bodies. I yawned burying myself deeper into the cocoon of your arms.

At that moment, I thought that nothing could go wrong. Boy, was I ever in for a rude awakening.


	8. Chapter 8 Judgment

Well, this the last chapter for Sins of the Heart. I want to do a sequel about the mystery of why Muraki didn't want to tell them about where he was hiding and who it was he wanted to see before he turned himself in. maybe I'll do it later. 

Also, the story gets kind of mushy coming to the end so please hold your lunch until the story is over.

Chapter 8: Judgment

I was sound asleep wrapped in the comfort of the blankets when I was awakened by someone kicking in the door. I awakened with a start sitting up in bed. Even though my back side was throbbing, the pain in my rear was nothing compared to what I saw standing in the doorway. Chief Konoe and Tatsumi stood in the door staring at me in shock or disbelief I can't be certain. They were soon joined by Watari, Terazuma and finally Hisoka. The look in kid's eyes screamed traitor. I could say nothing. What could I say. They caught me in bed with the enemy. Speaking of which, I turned to see the other side of the bed empty. Maybe you went to the kitchen.

"You traitor." Hisoka was the first to speak. "How could you?"

"I've always thought you were a goofball, Tsuzuki," said Terazuma, "but I never thought you would stoop so low as to become some psycho's ass candy."

Just then Terazuma's partner walked into the room. Isn't this just great. It's bad enough that my friends see me in this compromising position. Now everyone will know I am a traitor.

"That's enough Terazuma," said Tatsumi pushing his glasses back on his nose. He couldn't even look at me.

"Tsuzuki." Chief Konoe snapped. I watched as the elder man hands clutched into fists at his side. "Where is Muraki?"

I lowered my head not wanting to see the hurt and betrayal in their eyes. I sat up and slowly placed my feet on the floor as I held the blankets close to me covering my naked body. I was so ashamed. I closed my eyes and sighed. "I don't know."

"Liar," yelled Hisoka angrily. I stared up to see all the pain in his young eyes. He surged towards me grabbing me by the shoulders shaking me. "You know where he is, don't you. Why are you protecting him. How could you betray everyone . . . How could you betray me." He sobbed helplessly as he fell to his knees before me. "I don't believe it. I won't believe it. . . He kidnapped you and and forced himself on you. . . You're a victim, right."

I lowered my gaze from his pleading eyes. The kid wanted so much to believe that I was forced to sleep with the devil. When I did not answer. Hisoka released me and lowered his head letting his tears fall to the floor. "How could you?" He clutched his hands into fists.  
"How could you betray everyone who ever been hurt by that monster. Me, Marie Wong,  
Tsubaki and all the others. Didn't our belief in you mean anything."

"I'm sorry," I whispered to him. Yes, I am sorry Hisoka but I can't help it. I love him. I love Muraki. I know I am damned for it but . . . I have tried so hard to deny these feelings. The only thing my denials did was make me want him even more.

I guess the chief wanted a detailed search of the apartment. There were more men entering the apartment. Chief Konoe closed the bedroom door and preceding in telling the men to search the entire apartment. A short while later, the chief entered the room. "He's not here."

"Well well well Tsuzuki, it seems your little playmate has left you holding the bag," sneered Terazuma staring at me in disgust. "Never thought you would turn yourself into a common whore."

I didn't care about what Terazuma was saying. What kept ringing in my head was the fact that you was gone. _/Is it true, Muraki? Did you abandon me knowing that I would be in trouble if I was ever __found with you? Did you 'hang me out to dry?'_/

Tatsumi was walking around to the other side of the bed. "Chief." He picked something up off the bed. It was a letter. He handed it to the chief. Everyone had gathered around him. Even Hisoka had stood up wanting to read the letter.  
The old man opened the letter and everyone began to read. I wanted to see what the letter said but I had no right. So, I waited until he felt like telling me. Chief Konoe wore a strange look on his face as he stared at me. Then he handed the letter to me.

_My Dearest Tsuzuki,_

_I hope this letter find you in good health and spirit. I know that deep down you and I are from two __different worlds. I also know that no matter how much you may care for me. You are a guardian __of death first and foremost. When the time comes for you to take me in I know you will do it. Even __if it is tearing out your heart. You are, my precious one, a creature of duty._

_I know that things I have done in my life are unforgivable and that I should be made to pay for my __crimes. I understand and I accept my destiny. I just ask that you give me one week to do what I have __to do. Once the week is up, I shall come to you and turn myself over to the bureau at noon._

_No, this is not some trick. I mean it. I want you to be proud of me. I know that nothing I can ever do__can make up for the lives I have destroyed. I just hope my punishment can make those souls I've __destroyed rest easier. And make you think a little better of me._

_Until then . . ._

_Kai_

xxxxx

That day I was brought before the King of Hades. The room was huge with a few lit candles in the corner. The candles did nothing in lighting the room. It was still dark. When the King spoke it was like his voice was all around me.

"I am disappointed in you Tsuzuki," the voice of the king was like thunder echoing in the spacious room.

What could I say. Nothing. I just remained standing their with my head lowered in shame. I heard a sigh coming from the darkness.

"I have talked with the others. I have forbidden them to say anything about finding you in Muraki's room. I don't want any trouble from this scandal to mess with the interdepartmental relationship. Konoe showed me the letter. You know that your career as well as your life is on the line. If he doesn't show at the end of the week. I will have no choice but to revoke your contract as a guardian and you will have to be judged for your crimes, present and past."

"I understand, sir," I said. "And thank you for giving me this chance."

"Well, let's just hope you don't regret your decision to get involved with the doctor." Another sigh came from the dark. "Contrary to what others may think about you. You are the best guardian of death I have." The king chuckled. "Even though you're a goofball. Now, I want you to go home Tsuzuki and stay there until the week is up."

"And what then?" I had to ask.

"Then, we see if Muraki will honor his word and turn himself in to the bureau."

Or let me suffer the consequences alone. Although he did not say it aloud. The words were clearly understood. My very existence is in your hand, Muraki.

xxxxx

This was it. The week was up and I sat at my desk waiting. Hisoka sat at his desk not looking at me. I for one am glad he is not looking at me. I can't bare to see the look of betrayal in those emerald eyes. I sigh heavily as I stare down at the work on my desk. For the past week, Tatsumi and Hisoka has been taking care of business in my sector. I want to say something but I'm sure the kid probably don't want to hear anything I have to say. I can't say I blame him. What I did was unforgivable.

I sat at home thinking about what I had done. In one night of unbridled passion I may have lost everything. I glance over at Hisoka. He has his back turned to me. I wish I could . . .

Before I could finish my thought. Hisoka speaks. "Tell me why, Tsuzuki?"

I sat silently as I contemplated his question. Then I decided that I may as well tell him the truth. I may have already lost everything since you haven't showed. I sighed. "Believe me when I say I had no intentions of this every happening."

"So what did you intend?"

"When I first saw Muraki coming out of that doll shop. I had every intention of bringing him in, but something happened?"

"What?"

"We talked and I realized that he was not the same evil, cold-hearted monster that we had fought against. He was kind and gentle. He was sorry for all that he had done. I know that doesn't make up for taking your life and everything else that he did. But, every day we watched him, I witness something in him that said that he had truly changed. Soon, I was filled with excitement to know that I would be so close to him. I became jealous when he went out on dates with women. I began to ache for his touch. Soon, I realized that I was in love with him." We both fell silent. Hisoka with his back to me stared up at the ceiling. I sat there with my head lowered.

"You do realize that if Muraki doesn't show up today that you have forfeited your life?" Hisoka said with a heavy sigh in his voice.

"I know," I said.

"Yet, you still love him."

"I do."

"I wish I could say I'm happy for you but . . ." He left his sentence unfinished.

xxxxx

As the clock struck noon you still hadn't showed. I was beginning to think that maybe I was a fool for believing in you. Just then Tatsumi, Watari and Terazuma walked into the office. Two of them I didn't mind but Terazuma I wish he would just vanish from the face of the Earth.

"Well Tsuzuki, it's past noon and he isn't here," said Tatsumi looking at me sadly.

"I understand," I said pushing away from my desk and standing up. "I'm ready to face my punishment." I stood tall and proud.

"I can't say I'm surprised," said Terazuma disgusted. "You are a weak, incompetent fool."

"For once in your miserable life, Terazuma, shut the fuck up," spat Hisoka. The kid stood and turned to face me. "I can't say I agree with your choice of lover's but I am your partner. I will stand by your side, always." Hisoka did something I thought he would never do in a million years. He took me into his arms and held me tight. I didn't know what to say. I thought that he hated me for betraying him. But . . . But. I raised my hand and touch my cheek. I was crying. I was so happy. I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight. I still had my friends and to prove that my thoughts were right. Watari and Tatsumi walked up to us.

"He's right Tsuzuki," said Tatsumi placing a hand on my shoulder. "We are your friends and we will always stand by your side."

"You've always been there for us. So this time, we are going to be there for you," a smiling Watari said with that overly thick kansai accent he seems so fond of.

I watch Tatsumi turned to the window removing his glasses. The big lug. He just hates to let people see him cry. I frowned as I watched him quickly put his glasses on and tear the blinds out of the way. I wonder what could have caught his attention. Then he turned to smile at me. "Someone is here to see you, Tsuzuki."

I pulled out of Hisoka's embrace and walked over to the window. I looked out and my heart dropped to the pit of my stomach. Standing in front of the building was you. "He came"  
Tears streamed down my face. I know I shouldn't have been so excited but I couldn't help it. He really came. I ran out of the office to meet you. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could. I burst out through the front doors and ran up to you.

"You came," I said to you. My heart felt as though it was about to jump out my throat. "I didn't think. . ."

"I'm sorry I'm late," you said raising a hand to cradle my cheek. I leaned into the caress and sighed.

"It's okay." I said wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Will they let you stay by my side while. . . You know, they do it.?" you asked looking at me with kind gentle eyes.

"I don't know but there will be nothing that will keep me from your side." I stared up at you with love in my eyes. "I love you Kazutaka Muraki."

"I love you, Asato Tsuzuki." You pulled me close and pressed your lips against mine.

Tatsumi walked up to us clearing his throat. We quickly pulled away. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw a lite pink color stain your cheeks. You look so sexy like that.

"Can I ask you a question?" Tatsumi asked.

You nodded.

"Where were you?" Tatsumi asked. "After the fire in Kyoto and now this. Where exactly did you disappear to?"

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you that," you said. "It's best that you never know where I was for your own safety." You turned to me smiling.

Tatsumi nodded his head accepting your answer. "It's time."

You nodded your head still holding your smile. Then we led you into the ministry to face your destiny.

END


End file.
